Justice Breaker
by Ajeng Hyakuya
Summary: [CHAP 5 IS UP] Ini hanyalah sebatas kisah dua belas mutan yang tanpa sengaja dipertemukan takdir dalam sebuah penjara. Tak sadar banyak konspirasi dan konflik yang membayangi mereka. / Starring EXO and many K-Pop stars / Inspired by Marvel Comic Universe & DC Comics / KrisTao, SuLay, ChanBaek, KaiDO, ChenMin, HunHan, also other pairs.
1. Chapter 1 : Everything is Over

Selamat datang di The Fridge, sebuah penjara rahasia kepemilikan organisasi SHIELD. Tempat dimana para penjahat berkekuatan super mendekam atas segala perbuatan merugikan mereka bagi masyarakat dunia. Dilengkapi ruangan anti kekuatan super dan sistem keamanan tercanggih di dunia yang meningkatkan persentase 'tak dapat kabur' menjadi 100%.

Kalian mungkin takkan pernah mengetahui kehidupan sebenarnya yang ada di dalam penjara mutakhir itu. Tapi kini, kalian akan mengetahuinya.

Jangan beritahu siapapun.

Karena ini hanyalah rahasia antara kita dan mereka.

* * *

Inspired by Marvel Comic Universe

Also inspired by fanfiction God Cheater by ika zordick

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Justice Breaker**

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Crime, Supernatural, Fantasy, Suspense, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Romance, Sci-fi, Friendship

Cast : EXO and all K-Pop stars

Rate : T+ (for story and language) and M (for some bloody scene)

Warning : Mind-blowing, little!Shou-ai, Typos, OOC, AU, Gore, dll.

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

x

x

" _We hate justice because justice makes us suffer_."

x

x

x

* * *

Suasana ruangan gelap berpenerangan cahaya neon biru itu hening bagaikan pantai dari pulau tak berpenghuni. Yang ada hanya suara deburan ombak yang digantikan oleh suara halus deru mesin dari salah satu bilik. Lalu disusul suara ketukan sepatu yang makin lama makin pelan dan hilang dari pendengaran.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

Tahanan baru.

...

Tak ada yang senang tinggal bertahun-tahun di dalam ruangan sempit yang tertutup, apalagi jika kau memiliki phobia terhadap ruangan yang merupakan lawan kata dari luas. Biasanya, orang awam cenderung senang bebas di dunia luar. Mewujudkan keinginan terdalam hati mereka, menghirup oksigen yang memberikan kehidupan pada makhluk hidup bumi sepuasnya, dan merasakan indahnya dunia tanpa harus terkekang oleh pengikat apapun.

Tapi berbeda dengan Oh Sehun.

Lelaki belia itu justru bersyukur bisa ditahan di penjara khusus milik SHIELD itu untuk beberapa tahun ke depan dan takkan menatap dunia selama itu pula. Cukup untuk membuat orang-orang memiringkan kepala keheranan memang.

Tentu saja ia memiliki suatu alasan dibalik rasa syukurnya itu. Baginya hanya satu saja. Dan sangat simpel.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mem-bully-nya.

Alasan itu pulalah yang menjadi latar belakang dari penangkapan dirinya. _Well_ , seperti yang bisa kalian tebak dari seorang anak yang sering di-bully.

Oh, dan masih ada satu lagi.

Xi Luhan.

Tahanan SHIELD yang selnya berhadapan dengan sel Sehun.

...

"Guagh!"

BRUAGH!

Badan kurus berisi otot dan daging seadanya itu menghantam dinding dengan kerasnya. Menyebabkan ringisan kesakitan yang menjadi penahan dari jeritan yang nyaris keluar dari mulut sosok malang itu.

Adalah Kim Jonghyun, sang pelaku penendangan beringas itu.

Kretak!

Tak sampai di situ saja, pria kekar itu dengan kasarnya menginjak betis kanan Agen SHIELD itu hingga dua tulang di dalamnya patah menjadi empat.

"AAAAAAAA!"

"Cepat beritahu!" bentak Jonghyun, menandakan bahwa amarah sedang menguasai dirinya saat ini.

"Ugh ... ! A-ku .. tidak mau! Penjahat keji seperti kalian tak berhak tahu!"

"Ck! Ah, sudahlah! Orang ini keras kepala sekali, Myungsoo. Tidak ada gunanya kita mengorek informasi dari sampah seperti dia!"

Myungsoo yang semulanya hanya berdiri di belakang Jonghyun, kini melangkahkan kakinya agar dapat sejajar dengan rekannya itu, "Jangan menyerah dulu, dong, Jonghyun. Salah satu prinsip kita adalah membuat orang lain menyerah, bukan kita sendiri yang malah menyerah,"

Jonghyun memutar manik matanya jengkel disertai dengusan bosan.

Pria berwajah rupawan setara dengan artis-artis dunia entertainment itu lantas memandang dingin sang Agen SHIELD. Membuat tatapan manusia tak berdaya itu sekilas membulat sempurna sebelum kembali seperti sedia kala. Namun rasa takut dan kesal yang sedari tadi tercermin dalam matanya lenyap tak berbekas. Yang ada kini hanyalah tatapan lurus dan kosong bak mayat hidup.

Myungsoo menekuk setengah lututnya dan berbisik halus bagai malaikat dengan penuh kelicikan bagai setan, "Beritahu kami dimana SHIELD mengurung Wu Yifan,"

"Dia berada di Penjara The Fridge, Kota Barrow, Alaska. Ruangan S.E.A. di lantai 13," jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Bagus. Terima kasih atas informasinya," Myungsoo merogoh saku mantel hitamnya dan menarik sebuah belati perak yang nampak sangat tajam dari kilatannya, "Pakai ini dan congkel jantungmu,"

"Baik,"

Naas, orang itu benar-benar melakukan persis seperti yang diperintahkan pria bersurai hitam legam itu. Ia menusuk dada bagian kirinya bolak-balik. Lalu mencongkel benda seukuran genggaman tangan dengan warna merah gelap dari tempatnya bersemayam. Setelah itu, tubuhnya yang dalam posisi terduduk pun ambruk ke tanah. Sepertinya sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Myungsoo hanya menyeringai lebar menyaksikan adegan mengerikan itu. Sembari bersenandung kecil, ia mengambil kembali belati miliknya yang telah berhiaskan corak-corak darah segar di tangan beku petugas malang itu, "Tak mau ambil bagian?" tawarnya pada Jonghyun.

"Aku jantungnya saja. Aroma tubuhnya membuatku mual,"

"Nih,"

Dengan cekatan, Jonghyun menangkap alat pemompa darah yang dilemparkan Myungsoo dan mulai memakannya bak memakan roti biasa.

"Cih, aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa orang seperti Kris mau-mau saja ditangkap oleh organisasi bangsat itu?! Padahal dia bisa mengalahkan orang-orang bodoh itu hanya dalam sekali jentikan jari," dumelnya di sela acara mengunyahnya.

Myungsoo terkekeh kecil, "Ingat. Kris itu bukan sosiopat yang bertindak mengandalkan emosi, tapi psikopat yang bertindak mengandalkan ini," Ia pun menunjuk dahinya dengan ibu jari kanannya.

"Aku tahu itu,"

Myungsoo beranjak berdiri dan memasukkan kembali belatinya ke tempat asalnya semula, sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan rutinitas yang biasa dijalankan kaum penghisap darah seperti dirinya, "Ayo! Misi kita sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal memberitahu yang lain," ujarnya sebelum menjilat bekas darah di sudut bibir seksinya itu.

Jonghyun hanya membalasnya dengan malas, "Ya, Myungsoo,"

Keduanya pun berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan mayat yang kering kerontang akibat kehabisan darahnya itu.

"Hei. Kan sudah kubilang untuk jangan memanggilku Myungsoo. Itu hanyalah nama lamaku yang kuno dan sudah kadaluwarsa,"

"Geez! Lalu kau mau kupanggil apa?"

"Huruf ke-11 alfabet. L,"

"Kau ini, meniru-niru L dari Death Note saja,"

"Setidaknya aku bukan orang baik yang suka menyelidiki kejahatan dan hobi makan yang manis-manis,"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, lah, tuan pecinta darah yang jahat,"

...

Jika sebelumnya kita tahu bahwa tahanan yang paling gembira berada di Penjara The Fridge adalah Sehun, maka dialah kebalikannya.

Kim Jongin.

Tercatat telah melakukan lebih dari 100 kali percobaan melarikan diri sejak pertama kali masuk dalam sel dengan lebih dari 100 cara pula.

Hasil? Gagal total.

Efek? Perpanjangan masa tahanan. Setidaknya untuk membuatnya jera agar tidak coba-coba untuk kabur lagi.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang membuatnya sebegitu ngototnya ingin keluar dari penjara? Toh, ya, ia tetap diberi makanan layaknya manusia normal. Di sini makanan itu maksudnya hidangan bak dari restoran bintang lima. Desain ruang tahanannya juga bagai bintang lima, hotel maksudnya. Ranjang queen size-nya super empuk, ada AC-nya, satu lemari berisi pakaian dari merek terkenal pasaran. Lalu jika ingin mandi, tinggal tekan tombol putih di dekat ranjang. Dan voila! Badan langsung bersih seperti habis mandi selama 7 hari 7 malam. Kurang enak apa coba?

Tentu saja bukan Kim Jongin yang keras kepala namanya yang akan tergoyahkan oleh fasilitas yang sangat nyaman itu. Ia tetap berpendirian kuat pada tiga alasan utama yang terus membuatnya terdorong untuk kabur.

Wanita, alkohol, dan mencuri.

Nah, jika dirangkai menjadi satu, maka kita bisa menarik suatu kesimpulan besar.

Saudara Kim Jongin adalah pencuri yang selalu menggunakan hasil curiannya itu untuk mabuk-mabukan dan bermain-main dengan para wanita. Dalam kasus ini kita tahu bahwa dia sepertinya bukan pencuri biasa yang dapat ditangkap dengan mudahnya oleh polisi kota.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, penjara tempatnya berada hanya dikhususkan untuk mereka yang memiliki kekuatan yang tak dimiliki orang biasa.

...

"Ini berkas mengenai tahanan di Ruang S.E.A. (Super Executive A-Plus), pak,"

"Terima kasih, "

Kepala sipir dari Penjara The Fridge itu lantas menerima map berisikan lembaran-lembaran bak formulir pendaftaran karyawan perusahaan. Shin Hyesung mulai membuka sampul mapnya dan mengamati secara detail apa saja yang tertulis di tiap kertas berkualitas tinggi itu. Namun karena usianya yang menginjak kepala empat lebih, ia harus memakai kacamata bacanya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengecek berkas di genggaman tangannya.

"Hmm ... "

 **Sel Nomor 1**

 **Nama : Kim Suho**

 **Usia : 24 Tahun**

 **Kekuatan : Air  
**

 **Kasus : Penyalahgunaan kekuatan mutan**

 **Catatan : Menghabisi 44 nyawa orang tak bersalah di Kota London dengan kekuatan mutan miliknya.  
**

Srek!

 **Sel Nomor 2**

 **Nama Asli : Zhang Yixing**

 **Nama Samaran : Lay**

 **Usia : 23 Tahun**

 **Kekuatan : Pengendalian sistem imun tubuh  
**

 **Kasus :** **Tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mutan**

 **Catatan : Mengakibatkan sedikitnya teman-teman satu sekolahnya di Universitas Colombia sekarat.**

Srek!

 **Sel Nomor 3**

 **Nama : Xi Luhan**

 **Usia : 25 Tahun**

 **Kekuatan : Telekinesis  
**

 **Kasus : Tidak ada**

 **Catatan : Diamankan dengan tujuan pengawasan mengenai kekuatan mutannya.  
**

Srek!

 **Sel Nomor 4**

 **Nama : Oh Sehun**

 **Usia : 21 Tahun**

 **Kekuatan : Angin  
**

 **Kasus : Penyalahgunaan kekuatan mutan**

 **Catatan : Secara sadar membunuh banyak orang tak bersalah di Kota Osaka.**

Srek!

 **Sel Nomor 5**

 **Nama : Park Chanyeol**

 **Usia : 23 Tahun**

 **Kekuatan : Api  
**

 **Kasus :** **Tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mutan**

 **Catatan : Tak sengaja membakar seorang kakek tua dan dua cucunya yang masih balita.**

Srek!

 **Sel Nomor 6**

 **Nama Asli : Kim Jongin**

 **Nama Samaran : Kai**

 **Usia : 21 Tahun  
**

 **Kekuatan : Kecepatan kilat dan teleportasi  
**

 **Kasus : Penyalahgunaan kekuatan mutan.**

 **Catatan : Pelaku dibalik perampokan toko-toko perhiasan di seluruh Spanyol selama satu dekade**

Srek!

 **Sel Nomor 7**

 **Nama Asli : Do Kyungsoo  
**

 **Nama Samaran : Dio**

 **Usia : 22 Tahun  
**

 **Kekuatan : Tanah  
**

 **Kasus : Tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mutan**

 **Catatan : Secara tak sengaja menyebabkan gempa dahsyat di Chile tahun 2014 silam.**

Srek!

 **Sel Nomor 8**

 **Nama : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Usia : 23 Tahun  
**

 **Kekuatan : Cahaya  
**

 **Kasus : Tidak ada**

 **Catatan : Diamankan dengan tujuan pengawasan kekuatan mutan.**

Srek!

 **Sel Nomor 9**

 **Nama Asli : Kim Minseok**

 **Nama Samaran : Xiumin**

 **Usia : 25 Tahun**

 **Kekuatan : Es  
**

 **Kasus :** **Tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mutan**

 **Catatan : Secara tak sengaja membekukan seisi Kota Mexico City yang masuk dalam salah satu daerah tropis.  
**

Srek!

 **Sel Nomor 10**

 **Nama Asli : Kim Jongdae  
**

 **Nama Samaran : Chen**

 **Usia : 22 Tahun**

 **Kekuatan : Petir  
**

 **Kasus : Penyalahgunaan kekuatan mutan**

 **Catatan : Menyetrum turis-turis di Menara Eiffel hingga tewas dan membuat kekacauan di Kota Paris.**

Srek!

 **Sel Nomor 11**

 **Nama : Huang Zitao**

 **Usia : 22 Tahun**

 **Kekuatan : Masih belum diketahui  
**

 **Kasus : Tidak ada**

 **Catatan : Diamankan karena memiliki kekuatan mutan yang berbahaya.**

Srek!

Nampak raut terkejut di wajah kusam penuh kerutan dari pria paruh baya itu begitu melihat lampiran yang terakhir.

 **Sel Nomor 12**

 **Nama Asli : Wu Yifan**

 **Nama Samaran : Kris**

 **Usia : 25 Tahun**

 **Kekuatan : Gravitasi dan Api Hitam  
**

 **Kasus :** **Penyalahgunaan kekuatan mutan**

 **Catatan : Secara sukarela menyerahkan diri ke SHIELD setelah melakukan penyerangan brutal di pusat Kota Hongkong.  
**

Pria itu sejenak membisu dengan raut wajah serius sembari meletakkan berkas yang sekarang sudah ia tutup kembali itu di mejanya.

Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini semuanya jadi jauh lebih tak masuk akal dan menakutkan.

Bukan!

Bukannya ia takut suatu saat nanti sistem keamanan akan mati dan tempat itu akan hancur lebur disertai pameran mayat di setiap runtuhannya. Ia tahu persis bahwa teknologi SHIELD sangat luar biasa hebatnya sejak dua setengah dekade ia mengabdi.

Hyesung tahu kalau penjara yang jadi tanggung jawabnya ini adalah kurungan hukuman bagi para penjahat dengan kekuatan yang menakutkan. Berbeda dengan penjara khusus penjahat super di daerah lainnya. Ia juga sudah terbiasa melihat wajah-wajah dengan berbagai ekspresi yang terpampang jelas namun tetap membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Tapi ini jelas tidak adil. Beberapa tahanan S.E.A. tak melakukan kejahatan. Mereka hanya orang berkekuatan super biasa. Mereka tak seharusnya berada di sini, di The Fridge. Seharusnya mereka ada di tempat karantina atau laboratorium, bukannya penjara.

"Permisi, pak,"

"Ya?"

"Apa anda sudah selesai?"

Hyesung mengangguk singkat, "Kau bisa pergi,"

"Baik,"

Pintu besi ruangan itu membuka, lalu menutup. Tinggal si kepala sipir yang masih merenungi apa yang barusan ia pikirkan tadi.

Entah mengapa, ia punya firasat jelek mengenai nasib The Frige kedepannya. Dan yang ia tahu, firasatnya itu selalu tepat. Apalagi firasat buruk seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Akan datang sebuah gelombang kegelapan yang besar.

...

Ruangan besar itu memang tak seperti sel lainnya yang memiliki kamar tersendiri. Masing-masing sel memiliki pintu otomatis transparan dan dinding yang transparan pula, sehingga para tahanan dapat berinteraksi satu sama lain secara normal. Terima kasih kepada dinding sel yang tak kedap suara. Dalam tanda kurung; jika tombol peredam suara tak ditekan.

Setiap sel di S.E.A. memiliki nomor dari 1 hingga 12 yang terbagi menjadi dua deret. Jika dilihat dari pintu masuk ruangan, di bagian kanan adalah deretan sel dengan angka ganjil dan di bagian kiri adalah deretan sel dengan angka genap. Dua deret ini saling berhadapan satu sama lain sesuai urutannya. Misalnya nomor 1 dengan 2, 3 dengan 4, dan seterusnya.

Ini bukan suatu kebetulan memang jika SHIELD membuat sebuah sistem sel hingga sedemikian rupa.

Yang jelas, pasti ada suatu maksud dibalik suatu tindakan pula.

"Hei, _guys_! Kabur, yuk!" ajak Kai dengan penuh semangat. Membuat 'teman-teman' sepenjaranya yang tengah melakukan aktivitas personal berhenti sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki tan itu.

"Dasar arang. Kau ini bisa tidak, sih, sehari saja tak berceloteh tentang acara kabur dari sini? Di sini, kan, fasilitasnya luar biasa mewah. Ada banyak ceweknya pula. Seharusnya kau senang,"

"Park Chanyeol, apa maksudmu dengan 'banyak ceweknya pula'? Kau ini mau meledek kita atau menantang kita, hah?" sungut Baekhyun tak terima.

Memang tak dapat dipungkiri jika banyak yang menganggap pria ber-eye liner itu adalah laki-laki, berhubung yang biasanya memakai eye liner adalah perempuan. Dan ini juga berlaku untuk Lay (karena rambut panjang sebahu 'bak model iklan sampo'-nya) dan Dio-Xiumin (karena muka imut mereka yang merangsang orang untuk _melting_ ).

Sebenarnya Tao dan Luhan juga rencananya akan dicap sebagai 'cewek' layaknya Baekhyun dkk. Tapi berhubung wajah Tao yang imut tapi seram dan wajah Luhan yang imut tapi ada hawa maskulinnya, maka rencana itu pun batal seketika sebelum dapat dibahas oleh _Chanyeol and his gang_ yang notabene wajahnya tulen cowok.

"Aku, kan, mengatakan secara jujur dari analisa otakku," balas Chanyeol membela dirinya sendiri.

"Yang ada otakmu itu yang error!"

"Ck! Kau yang otaknya korsleting. Dasar lampu rusak!"

"Titan gadungan!"

"Banci!"

"Cendol!"

"Sini kau! Biar kubakar mulutmu itu, _bullshit_!"

"Ayo kalau kau bisa~ Wueeek!"

"―hei, anak baru! Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan lantang dari Chen membuat Kris yang sedari tadi menikmati perdebatan bak anak kecil yang tengah berebut mainan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kini ganti memandang tahanan sel 10 itu, "Namaku Kris dan umurku di atas 20 tahun,"

"Hah? Keris?"

Suho yang sedari tadi diam-diam mengamati mereka semua pun langsung menepuk dahinya _sweatdrop_. Ia tahu kalau Chen punya masalah penangkapan suara lewat telinga, sepertinya gangguan tulang pendengaran. Tapi tolong, ini agak keterlaluan.

"K-R-I-S. Kris!"

"Keris?"

"Namanya Kris, bodoh!"

"Oh, gitu,"

"Maaf, ya. Pendengarannya memang terganggu. Jadi abaikan saja,"

"Baiklah, saudara Kim Jongin,"

"Waw, dari mana kau tahu nama lengkapku, bung? Pasti kau, penggemar rahasia tuan Kim Jongin yang tampan dan berani ini, ya?"

Suasana mendadak hening. Dan beberapa pasang mata di situ langsung terfokus pada pencuri profesional itu. Memberi efek keheranan pada pria berambut gimbal dengan gaya ala Jaden Smith itu.

"Apa?"

"Kai, jangan lebay, _please_ ," pinta Dio yang rasanya mau muntah akibat kalimat dengan kadar percaya diri berlebihan dari tetangga selnya itu. Apalagi bagian 'tampan dan berani'-nya itu. Meniru karya seni Squidward dari kartun Spongebob saja.

"Aku tahu nama kalian semua. Rekanku yang memberitahukannya karena ia yang memantau perkembangan dari aksi penangkapan yang dilakukan oleh SHIELD selama ini,"

"Waw, dia pasti mata-mata yang hebat,"

"Perasaan dari tadi kau pakai kata 'waw' terus, Kai," komentar Baekhyun sinis.

"Loh, kan, biar lebih kerasa,"

Chen mengangguk, "Yang jelas bukan James Bond,"

"Dan Conan Edogawa,"

"Soalnya Conan itu bukan mata-mata, tapi anggota Akatsuki," sambung Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan nada _childish_ -nya itu.

"Itu Konan pakai K, bukan Conan pakai C!" bentak Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Luhan mengembangkan senyum lebar yang menampakkan deretan giginya. Ia refleks tertawa kecil melihat kekonyolan para _mood-maker_ yang seolah merupakan pelawak dari acara Stand Up Comedy.

"Tao, berhenti memeluk boneka pandamu itu! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi dan kau bukan perempuan," ujar Lay yang merasa risih dengan kebiasaan pria bermata layaknya boneka kesayangannya itu.

"Ish, apa salahnya, sih? Shao Mei ini sahabat karibku, tahu!"

Luhan tersenyum simpul, "Setidaknya kau jangan sampai bicara-bicara sendiri seperti orang gila, Zitao,"

"Iya. Yang ada nanti kau malah dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa," tambah Xiumin dengan kalimat yang jauh lebih pedas dari sambal khas Indonesia.

"Hiks! Kenapa, sih, nggak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaanku?"

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ begitu Tao mulai menangis pura-pura bak gadis yang teraniaya di opera sabun.

"Hei, kurasa kalian terlalu berlebihan pada Tao," gumam Dio yang merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana saat ini.

"Nggak apa-apa, Tao. Sehun ngerti kamu, kok,"

Suasana cerah Tao pun kembali, menggantikan mendung yang sejenak memberi efek sedih yang dramatis pada lelaki dengan kantung mata bak panda itu, "Makasih, Hun. Nggak salah umur kita beda tipis," Senyum merekah di wajahnya disertai sedikit sesegukan yang dibuat-buat.

"Sama-sama!"

Chen merenungi kalimat dari Tao barusan, "Perasaan juga yang umurnya beda tipis sama Tao itu aku _plus_ Dio,"

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia lapar dan belum sempat makan Snickers," ujar Chanyeol dengan cueknya. Tapi tetap waspada dan memastikan agar Tao tak mendengar ucapannya itu.

Semuanya, kecuali Tao dan Sehun, mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah, sudah. Semuanya, ini hampir larut malam. Sebaiknya kalian segera tidur kalau tidak mau diomeli petugas penjara," pinta Suho pada mereka semua, persis layaknya seorang ibu pada anak-anaknya. Well, dibalik anggapan SHIELD bahwa pria bergolongan darah AB itu adalah orang yang keji dan dingin, justru sebaliknya. Sebenarnya Suho adalah orang yang ramah dan peduli. Tapi kita belum tahu pasti alasannya membunuh dalam jumlah yang dapat dikatakan cukup banyak itu.

"Loh, tapi jam tanganku baru nunjukin pukul 8 malam,"

"Itu jam tanganmu yang rusak, Jongong!"

Paduan suara penuh kekesalan dari mereka membuat seorang petugas SHIELD yang tengah melintas langsung terjengkang jatuh saking kagetnya.

...

Suasana ruang kendali Hellicarrier nampak seperti biasanya, ramai. Jelas memang karena terdapat banyak orang di sana yang rata-rata bertugas sebagai operator mesin dan pengendali sistem pesawat. Namun jangan salahkan Tan Hanggeng jika ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak sibuk berkutat dengan ini dan itu.

"Apa anda tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

Pria blasteran China-Amerika yang sedari tadi melamun itu kini menoleh ke salah satu bawahan kepercayaannya, "Maksudmu?"

Luna, pemilik nama asli Park Sunyoung itu, berdecak kesal, "Ya .. anda tahu sendiri, kan? Wu Yifan adalah salah satu mutan buronan kelas kakap yang butuh dua tim superhero sekaligus untuk menangkapnya. Ia selalu berhasil kabur dari kejaran kita dan sekarang dia menyerahkan diri begitu saja? Ini benar-benar aneh. Sangat aneh!"

"Tenang dulu, Agen Luna. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang, tapi tolong tetaplah tenang. Satu tindakan gegabah, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Mengerti?"

"Dimengerti, bos," jawab Luna dengan menundukkan kepala, malu.

"Sebaiknya kita terus mengawasinya. Bisa jadi dia menginginkan salah satu tahanan S.E.A. untuk bergabung dengan organisasinya,"

"Wu Yifan punya organisasi?"

"Iya, namanya adalah ... "

Hanggeng berhenti sejenak. Seolah nama yang akan ia lantunkan itu adalah nama yang amat sangat tabu.

"―Son of Devil,"

* * *

x

x

x

 **To Be Continue**

x

x

x

* * *

Telepon berdering nyaring di bagian komunikasi pesawat bak kapal induk milik SHIELD itu. Membuat Lee Hi mau tak mau harus mengangkatnya meski gadis muda yang baru dua tahun bekerja sebagai Agen SHIELD itu ingin melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca webtoon LINE di android-nya.

" _Halo, apakah ini Hellicarrier milik SHIELD_?"

"Ya. Dengan siapa ini?"

" _Maaf, saya tak bisa menjawab. Tapi bisa tolong hubungkan dengan pimpinan anda_?"

"Tuan Hanggeng tidak dapat menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang tak dikenal,"

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari seberang.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini saya, Park Leetuk, pendiri sekolah khusus mutan, Institut Jungsoo. Bisakah saya bicara dengan Tan Hanggeng_?"

Lee Hi membulatkan matanya kaget.


	2. Chapter 2 : Secret is Plan

Ia mendesah dalam diam dan merapatkan jaket yang menjaga kehangatan dalam tubuhnya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya lantas melangkah pelan tanpa suara, masuk ke dalam S.E.A., ruang yang terkutuk katanya. Jelas bukan tanpa alasan, karena ini sudah tugasnya untuk mengecek setiap sel di The Fridge saat fajar akan menyingsing. Memang nyawa taruhannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Demi uang untuk kelangsungan hidup keluarganya, ia rela mati saat itu juga. Alasan yang umum dewasa ini memang.

Biasan kebiruan pengganti bohlam lampu yang selalu terlihat di masing-masing sel S.E.A. kini berganti hitamnya gelap. Kecuali satu.

Dia pun menghampiri sel itu, sel nomor 10. Terkejut dalam diam menyadari bahwa penghuninya yang notabene berdarah Perancis itu sudah duduk manis di ranjangnya dengan kesadaran penuh. Berbanding terbalik dengan teman-temannya masih terbuai oleh alam ciptaan dewa mimpi, "Chen? Kau sudah bangun, eh?" tanyanya dengan akrab.

"Iya, pak," jawabnya dengan dua sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Pria paruh baya itu balas tersenyum―memaksa, "Lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan hari ini?"

"Gloomy Sunday,"

"Baiklah, silahkan bernyanyi,"

Petugas itu lalu menekan tombol peredam suara di dekat pintu sel Chen dan bergegas keluar dari dalamnya, dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tak terdengar suara nyanyian. Hanya hening yang merayapi tempat itu. Bukan, bukan karena peredam suara. Tapi Chen tak menyanyi seperti yang ia katakan pada salah satu sipir The Fridge itu. Ia telah berdusta.

Chen melirik dingin ke arah pria paruh baya itu pergi. Senyuman ramah di wajahnya lantas pudar dalam sekejap, "Dasar manusia bodoh. Sifat munafikmu itu benar-benar menjijikan. Awas saja. Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan g _loomy sunday_ dariku," desisnya pelan.

Ia memandang kedua telapak tangannya yang kemudian mengepal kuat. Percikan listrik pun muncul.

Sedikit, tapi menakutkan.

* * *

Inspired by Marvel Comic Universe

Also inspired by fanfiction God Cheater by ika zordick

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Justice Breaker**

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Crime, Supernatural, Fantasy, Suspense, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Romance, Sci-fi, Friendship

Cast : EXO and all K-Pop stars

Rate : T+ (for story and language) and M (for some bloody scene)

Warning : Mind-blowing, too many!Chara, little!Shou-ai, Typos, OOC, AU, Gore, dll.

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

x

x

" _There still too many evil people at outside than those who already inside prison_."

x

x

x

* * *

Li Keqiang.

Sosok yang kita kenal sebagai perdana menteri China. Dan tentu saja, salah satu orang yang memegang peranan penting di negara dengan julukan Negara Tirai Bambu itu.

Nah, kini dia tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong salah satu lantai di Gedung Parlemen China guna menyambangi toilet. Tidak banyak orang yang ia temui sepanjang perjalanannya itu. Mungkin hanya satu atau dua staf biasa yang bekerja di situ. Kadang juga petugas kebersihan.

Pria tua itu membuka pintu toilet dan masuk. Sepi, tak ada seorangpun kecuali dirinya.

Mencuci tangan dan merapikan setelan jasnya.

Begitu menatap cermin, sesosok lelaki misterius sudah berdiri memunggungi pintu masuk toilet. Memandang ke arahnya dengan satu senyuman yang menyimpan satu makna pula; jahat.

"Selamat siang, tuan Li,"

Dirinya berbalik cepat, terkejut juga takut, "Kau―bagaimana bisa, Yong Junhyung? "

"Seharusnya anda memiliki bodyguard seperti Arnold Schwarzenegger atau Jackie Chan, bukannya Will Smith dan Tommy Lee Jones," Lelaki berpenampilan serba hitam itu melangkah cepat bak menari mengikuti alunan musik, mengitari pria penuh uban itu. Berpura-pura tak mendengar satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Li Keqiang padanya. Lalu ia mendadak berhenti di arah jam 2, "Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa malah jadi membicarakan soal _bodyguard_ , sih? Lagipula anda, kan, tidak punya _bodyguard,_ " Ia pun kembali melangkah mengitari Li Keqiang, "Padahal orang terkenal sepertimu bisa kapan saja berada dalam situasi seperti ini,"

Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap santai Junhyung, lawan bicaranya justru nampak sangat tegang. Ibarat berhadapan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang kapan saja bisa mengayunkan scythe untuk mencabut nyawanya dengan cepat bagaikan kilat atau lambat dengan diiringi sejuta rasa sakit.

Menyadari raut wajah pria berusia 60 tahun itu, Junhyung pun berujar dengan satu senyum simpul, "Tenang, listrik Kota Beijing baru saja padam. Mungkin untuk satu jam ke depan. Jadi anda tak perlu khawatir CCTV merekam pembicaraan rahasia kita ini," Naasnya perkataannya itu malah membuat Li Keqiang makin tegang dan ketakutan.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja ke intinya, oke?"

Junhyung yang berada tepat di belakang perdana menteri itu pun menaruh kedua telapak tangannya yang sedingin es di pundak sosok itu. Li Keqiang membulatkan mata. Kaget dan ngeri, "Kami ingin imbalan atas apa yang dulu kau minta untuk menjadi perdana menteri," bisiknya tepat di telinga kiri pria itu.

"Ka-kalau aku tak memberikannya?"

Seringai di wajah Junhyung mengembang lebar bagaikan senyuman Joker, "Kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya,"

Bisikan kedua dari pria dengan pakaian ala era Victoria itu disusul oleh suara bedemum pertanda ambruknya tubuh renta sang perdana menteri ke lantai. Lalu listrik kembali menyala. Dan CCTV hanya mendapati Li Keqiang yang terkapar seorang diri di toilet itu.

Tidak ada Yong Junhyung.

...

Lee Hi masih diam sejuta bahasa dengan mulutnya yang setengah menganga. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam gagang telepon mulai gemetar dengan sendirinya.

Park Leetuk?

Peringkat kedelapan orang paling berpengaruh di dunia abad ini?

Salah satu partner penting SHIELD?

Sekarang sedang menelponnya tapi ia membuatnya menunggu lama hanya karena ia tak tahu siapa namanya?

Aish, lalu kenapa ia tidak tahu dari tadi?!

Bodoh bodoh bodoh!

" _Halo_? _Halo_?"

Gadis imut itu pun segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Selain menghindar dari membuat lawan bicaranya _bad mood_ , juga mencegah agar tak mengalami hal yang terjadi pada orang yang kebanyakan melamun, "A-akan segera saya sambungkan. Mo-mohon tunggu sebentar,"

Tapi ia baru sadar bahwa bosnya sudah kembali ke Triskelion.

'Duh, ribet kalau begini caranya!' pekik Lee Hi dalam hati.

...

Masuk ke The Fridge murni bukan keinginan seorang Zhang Yixing. Dengan kata lain, ia menjadi tahanan di penjara itu secara paksa.

Awal mulanya, lelaki dengan nama samaran Lay itu hanya seorang warga Amerika Serikat biasa. Ia memiliki keluarga yang sederhana namun lengkap. Ayah, ibu, dan satu adik laki-laki. Tinggal secara berpindah-pindah dari satu rumah kontrakan dengan pemilik yang pelitnya minta ampun, hingga ke sebuah rumah bekas yang berhantu layaknya di film-film horror. Jadi, bisa dibilang mereka itu m-i-s-k-i-n. Sebagai tambahan, berhubung keluarganya tak memiliki cukup uang, mereka selalu memakai baju yang sama setiap bulan.

Namun, bisa dibilang, dia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung bisa bersekolah di Universitas Colombia. Jelas hadiah spesial karena ia sudah berjuang dengan seluruh tetes keringat dan keterbatasan ekonominya demi bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang bergengsi itu.

Jika ditanya mengenai keinginannya, maka Lay akan menjawab mantap bahwa ia hanya ingin lulus dan menjadi seorang dokter yang menolong orang-orang sakit. Lalu keluarganya bisa hidup bahagia di sebuah apartemen berkelas yang lebar dan tak sempit.

Sampai kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

Hari itu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia benar-benar merasa sangat kesal. Ketika ia akan berangkat ke universitas, para penagih hutang melukai ibu dan adiknya karena hutang sang ayah tak kunjung lunas. Padahal ayahnya yang mengidap kanker hati stadium 3 itu masih berbaring tak berdaya di ruang kasir rumah sakit terdekat sejak semalam karena tak memenuhi biaya administrasi. Belum selesai sampai situ, usai kelas berakhir, dosennya memberitahu bahwa meski semua nilai ujiannya bagus, ia tak akan bisa lulus karena belum membayar seluruh biaya operasional kuliah.

Lengkap sudah derita yang menyiksa jiwanya itu.

Lay berjalan gontai dari ruang kelas menuju halaman luas perguruan tinggi itu. Padahal ia tak memiliki asma, tapi dadanya terasa sempit sampai ia sulit bernapas. Berangsur-angsur kemudian, pusing mulai melanda kepalanya.

Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa di dunia ini tak ada satu hal saja tanpa uang?! Yang ada malah semuanya pasti tentang uang, uang, uang, dan uang!

Sakit di kepala dan dadanya makin menjadi-jadi. Mau tak mau membuat Lay jatuh terduduk dan meneriakkan raungan kesakitan. Kedua matanya menutup kencang. Saat ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya, orang-orang di sekitarnya ambruk, pingsan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang sampai kejang-kejang.

Menyaksikan pemandangan menakutkan itu, pria itu mulai menangis. Tak tahu dan tak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi.

Lalu sebuah jarum bius mengenai lehernya.

...

"Hm?"

Hanggeng yang baru ditarik kesadarannya dari dunia mimpi itu pun mengambil _handphone_ -nya yang terus menyanyikan nada dering tanpa kenal lelah. Sepertinya ia terlalu mengantuk sampai tertidur di meja kerjanya. Dan sebagai tambahan, ia berada di ruang kerja. Bukan di Hellicarrier. Seperti yang kita ketahui dari saudara Lee Hi tadi.

"Halo?" sapa pria berwajah oriental itu

" _Halo juga, Hanggeng_ ,"

Sepasang matanya yang semula setengah membuka kini terbuka lebar. Istilah lainnya, nyawanya sudah kembali 100%, "Oh, Leetuk? Tumben sekali kau menelponku," balasnya dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Siapa yang tidak senang dan semangat jika teman baiknya menghubungi lewat telpon setelah sekian lama tak bercakap-cakap?

" _Sekali-kali menghubungi teman lama_ ,"

"Terakhir kali kau meneleponku, aku sedang melihat Spongebob menyanyi Goofy Goober ala Metallica,"

Tiga detik kemudian, tawa pelan namun penuh dengan suka cita terdengar dari dua pihak yang saling berkomunikasi itu. Tapi itu memang benar, lho. Saat itu, sang direktur SHIELD sedang menonton Spongebob Squarepants The Movie di channel tv langganannya dan tepat saat adegan yang dimaksud Hanggeng, ada panggilan masuk dari sahabatnya itu.

" _Institutku menemukan berbagai aktivitas rahasia yang mencurigakan di beberapa belahan dunia_ ,"

Tawa Hanggeng mereda. Ia pun mulai serius. Seperti biasa, Leetuk selalu langsung ke topik utama pembicaraan tanpa membuang waktu untuk basa-basi.

"Ulah mutan?"

" _Sepertinya manusia juga terlibat_. _Tapi itu masih dugaanku sementara ini_ ,"

"Lagipula yang berbuat kejahatan itu, kan, bukan cuma mutan," koreksi Hanggeng, tak ingin selalu mengkambing-hitamkan ras manusia yang istimewa itu.

" _Ya, begitulah. Oh, iya._ _Kau ingat saat penangkapan Wu Yifan? Nah, tepat 13 jam kemudian, Perdana Menteri China, Li Keqiang, diserang dan berakhir koma hingga saat ini_ ,"

Reflek, Hanggeng menelan ludahnya mentah-mentah. Begitu ia akan membalas dengan sepenggal pertanyaan, Leetuk mengkandaskan kesempatan bertanya Hanggeng dengan menyambung perkataannya, " _Untungnya hal ini dianggap oleh para dokter dan pemerintah China sebagai serangan stroke yang umum dialami orang yang sudah menginjak usia 60 tahun_ ,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu bukan komplikasi penyakit?"

Ada jeda waktu sejenak sebelum Leetuk menjawabnya dengan mantap, " _Karena kami bukan pihak yang suka menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan cepat dan tanpa rasa curiga_ ,"

Aneh memang. SHIELD yang ia pimpin saat ini punya ribuan mata-mata yang tersebar di berbagai pelosok dunia. Tapi kenapa tak ada satupun yang menyadari atau melaporkan hal seperti ini? Mengapa justru Leetuk yang hanya memiliki segelintir pengajar di Institut Jungsoo bisa mengetahui hal itu? "Apa setiap ada kejadian seperti itu jaraknya selalu 13 jam?" tanya Hanggeng penasaran.

" _Sisanya jika bukan 13 jam maka 4, 6, 9, 24, 44, 46, 66, dan 99 jam. Biasanya hari untuk di atas 100. Semua jangka waktunya adalah angka sial menurut berbagai kepercayaan_ ,"

Direktur SHIELD itu begidik ngeri mendengarnya, terutama ketika angka-angka yang konon membawa kesialan itu disebutkan.

" _Anehnya seolah semuanya seperti sudah direncanakan dengan matang. Padahal mustahil untuk mengkoordinasi pergerakan di lebih dari satu tempat saja. Belum pengaturan waktunya yang saling berkesinambungan,_ " _  
_

Hanggeng menyipitkan matanya sejenak dan menghela napas panjang, "Sepertinya yang kita hadapi kali ini benar-benar musuh yang luar biasa,"

Dan ia tahu itu bukanlah berita bagus.

...

Sebenarnya berada di The Fridge murni keinginan Baekhyun. Cukup mengejutkan bagi semua pihak yang mengenal persis pria yang identik dengan mata ber-eye liner itu. Padahal masa depan yang cerah tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk ia gapai.

Menjadi pewaris Byun International Company, menikah dengan kekasihnya, Kim Taeyeon, lulus dari Empire State University dengan gelar _cumlaude,_ dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi Baekhyun rela membuang semua impian indah itu hanya demi menjadi tahanan penjara khusus penjahat super milik SHIELD itu. Demi dapat membuka mata hati ayahnya yang mungkin memang terbuka untuk dirinya, tapi tidak untuk para mutan.

Oke. Jujur saja, ia sudah lelah dan tak terima lagi mengenai sikap paranoid ayahnya terhadap mutan. Yang notabene berakar kuat dari satu tragedi di mana ibunya dibunuh oleh seorang mutan jahat saat Baekhyun masih belajar berbicara. Tragedi itu pula yang mendorong Mr. Byun menangkap beberapa mutan, memasukkannya dalam kandang, menyiksanya, dan menjadikannya kelinci percobaan.

Baekhyun yang mengetahui hal itu saat menginjak usia 17 tahun jelas sedih juga marah. Sayangnya ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya membebaskan orang-orang tak bersalah itu tanpa tertangkap basah oleh ayahnya.

Lalu beberapa waktu kemudian, kekuatan mutannya pun muncul. Saat itu ia baru bangun tidur. Sinar mentari menyeruak dari sela-sela tirai jendela kamarnya. Begitu Baekhyun hendak menyibak tirai, cahaya dari sela tirai itu membelok dan mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Kemudian bagaimana reaksinya? Jelas saja kaget dan tertegun.

Baekhyun pun merahasiakan kekuatannya itu dari sang ayah. Memastikan bahwa suatu saat nanti ketika ayahnya mengetahui yang sebenarnya, ia sudah siap. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, seperti ekspetasinya, ayahnya penuh dengan kepanikan, kekagetan, dan kesedihan.

Ia tak pernah berharap untuk dibebaskan lewat pembayaran denda seperti halnya tahanan biasa. Ia hanya ingin menjalani kehidupannya sebagai mutan, bukan sebagai manusia biasa. Merasakan bagaimana orang-orang sepertinya hidup.

...

Triskelion, markas besar SHIELD. Terletak di Pulau Theodore Roosevelt, Washington DC. Jika kau pernah menonton Captain America : Winter Soldier, kau pasti akan mengerti sekaligus takjub karena tempat itu memang eksis di dunia nyata.

"Permisi,"

Sebuah suara baritone membuat Moon Hyunah spontan mengangkat kepalanya, menghentikan sejenak acara _chatting_ -nya dengan beberapa lelaki yang berstatus sebagai calon dan resmi pacarnya. Dimana di hadapannya berdiri enam lelaki dengan seragam SMA. Ia lantas tersenyum lebar, berusaha menyembunyikan tawa yang nyaris keluar jika saja tidak ia tahan, "Maaf, adik-adik. Ada perlu apa, ya, kalian datang ke markas SHIELD?"

"Kami BTS, tim superhero yang diundang―"

"―hah? Superhero? Pfft! Bwahahahaha!"

Tak tahan, pada akhirnya wanita berusia 28 tahun itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan volume suara yang terbilang cukup keras. Membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memandanginya keheranan.

"Kita beneran tim superhero tahu!" sungut Suga, yang paling sangar dan serius di antara para berondong itu, lengkap dengan sebilah pedang besar yang disampirkan di pinggang kirinya. Jelas saja ia merasa tak terima dengan reaksi yang terkesan merendahkan dari wanita berseragam khas SHIELD itu.

J-Hope mengelus punggung Suga, berusaha menenangkan pria itu, "Sabar, Ga. Sabar,"

"Dasar, pengguna pedang. Bisanya emosi mulu,"

Kata sindiran dari Jungkook kontan saja membuat amarah Suga makin membumbung tinggi, "Apa?!" teriaknya lantang.

Jimin buru-buru menengahi senior dan juniornya itu, " _Stop_ , g _uys_! Kita di sini bukan untuk adu mulut," lerainya.

"Aduh. Kalian berdua ini, bertengkar terus," keluh Jin, yang paling tua. Lagipula, mereka datang ke sini, kan, dengan damai. Kenapa sekarang malah berakhir jadi ricuh, sih?

"Kalau begitu, sertifikasi keresmian sebagai superhero?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hyunah, keenam pemuda itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Selang kemudian menghela napas bersamaan, _sweatdrop_.

"Kami adalah tim superhero sungguhan. Kami melawan alien yang akan membuat Seoul rata dengan tanah jika saja tak ada kami," jelas Rap Monster sedikit emosi. Ayolah, ini seperti berdebat di sebuah acara diskusi saja.

"Tapi saya butuh pembuktian," balas gadis itu sengit meski dengan nada yang sopan.

Pria berkacamata itu terdiam.

"Dia cantik tapi kepalanya keras banget," bisik J-Hope pada Jungkook. Pria berambut magenta itu mengangguk setuju.

Rap Monster akhirnya bersuara, "Baiklah, anda ingin bukti?"

Ia mengerling ke Jimin yang kemudian mengangguk singkat.

 **2 menit kemudian**

Mulut Moon Hyunah setengah menganga, terperangah menyaksikan sesuatu yang mungkin hanya dapat ia lihat di film maupun animasi saja.

"Nah, percaya?"

Hyunah mengangguk-angguk singkat, sebelum menyadari kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat, "Duh, maaf, ya, soal yang tadi. Karena setahuku tim superhero itu anggotanya sudah lulus sekolah semua,"

"Kalau Jungkook, sih, iya masih sekolah," gumam J-Hope menyindir sembari menyikut Jungkook. Sementara yang disikut hanya bergumam 'apa, sih?'.

"Kami memang sudah tidak sekolah lagi," tutur Jin, "Seragam ini untuk penyamaran di khalayak umum, terutama jika ada kasus di area sekolah. Seragam kami sebenarnya bukan hanya ini saja. Tapi berhubung seragam lainnya masih di laundry, jadi kami terpaksa memakai yang ini," Oke, salahkan laundry langganan mereka yang sedang kebanjiran pesanan.

"Oh, begitu,"

"Kelihatannya kalian asyik sendiri,"

Mereka semua sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Di mana berdiri seorang pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Lengkap dengan setelan jas merah dan tagname bertuliskan Zhou Mi di bagian dada sebelah kanan.

"Ah, selamat siang, tuan sekretaris Zhou," sapa Moon Hyunah sembari membungkuk hormat. Ia mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis, "Kalian tamu yang diundang direktur, kan? Ayo, aku antar kalian ke ruangannya,"

Mereka menoleh ke Hyunah, minta penjelasan. Namun gadis itu hanya memberi gestur agar mereka segera mengikuti pria jangkung itu.

Tim BTS pun akhirnya berlari mengejar Zhou Mi yang sudah melangkah begitu jauh dari hadapan mereka. Tidak sebelum Moon Hyunah memotret para berondong itu dan meng-upload-nya ke akun sosial medianya.

...

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sekarang adalah waktu untuk makan siang. Tapi tetap saja. Saat ini akan jadi saat yang paling menyenangkan bagi para tahanan SEA. Namun dalam tanda kutip, **hanya** Sehun, Kai, dan Chen saja. Hanya dan hanya mereka bertiga.

"Yeay! Waktunya makan!" teriak Sehun dengan gembira sebelum menyantap ramen di hadapannya.

"Hmm~ dwelishioswo~" ("Hmm~ delicioso~")

"Kai, jangan bicara saat kau sedang mengunyah makanan," tegur Dio yang (sekali lagi) ilfeel begitu melihat mulut pria asal Spanyol itu penuh dengan potongan pizza keju.

"Kau dapat apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke sel Baekhyun, "Taco,"

"Tukeran, dong! Aku malah dapet lasagna, nih," pintanya dengan mata memelas. Bukan maksud ia tak suka makanan khas Italia itu. Kalau saja pelayannya dulu tidak melulu menyajikan lasagna, mungkin ia takkan merasa 'eneg' saat memakan hidangan kerabat pasta itu.

"Terus kalau kita mau tukeran makanan gimana?"

"Oh, iya, ya," gumam Baekhyun seraya menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Sudah. Yang penting kamu masih bisa makan, kan?" tanya Xiumin datar.

"Ingat! Kapan lagi kita bisa dapet makanan mewah kayak gini?" tambah Kai dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Chen menyambung, "Kalau nggak di sini," Keduanya pun ber- _high five_ secara tak langsung.

"Ya udah. Kalian nggak usah keluar dari sini. Biar membusuk aja sekalian!"

"Aish, Kyungie gitu, deh~"

"Iya, Dio terlalu _tsundere_ , deh,"

"Huh!"

Suho yang sedang mengunyah dim sum-nya hanya tersenyum. Pandangannya lalu bertemu dengan iris kecoklatan Lay. Lelaki ramah itu pun tersenyum padanya. Sayangnya diacuhkan oleh Lay yang melanjutkan untuk menghabiskan jatah makannya hari ini, tom yum goong.

"Ayo makan, Shao Mei. Aaaa~"

"Tao .. " desah Luhan antara kasihan dan _sweatdrop_ menyaksikan adegan yang seharusnya diperagakan oleh seorang gadis berusia 5 tahun yang sedang bermain boneka-bonekaan. Mungkin masa kecil Tao terlalu bahagia sampai sudah dewasa pun ia masih mempraktekkan hal feminim itu.

"Kau sangat polos, ya, Zitao,"

Suasana yang semula gaduh mendadak senyap usai Kris yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja mengomentari pria di seberang selnya.

"Wow, Kris sepertinya tertarik pada Tao~ Ehem, ehem!" koar Kai memanas-manasi.

Tao yang berubah ke 'mode dingin mengintimidasi'-nya, setelah sekian lama tak memakai mode itu, pun men- _death glare_ Kai sebentar, lalu menatap tajam pria keturunan Kanada di depannya yang justru tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh seseorang yang sedang terobsesi pada sesuatu.

"Aduh, galak amat," gumam pria bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu merinding sebagai efek dari tatapan kematian dari Tao tadi.

Semuanya pun kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing, seolah kejadian tadi hanyalah angin lewat. Kecuali Kris dan Tao yang masih saling bertukar pandang. Entah sampai kapan.

* * *

x

x

x

 **To Be Continue**

x

x

x

* * *

"Sekiranya itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan,"

L kembali meletakkan diri di kursi kepemilikannya di antara seluruh kursi yang mengitari meja bundar yang besar itu. Ruangan itu hanya berisikan pekatnya hitam jika saja tak ada bohlam redup yang menyala tepat di atas L. Mungkin hanya ia yang terlihat saat ini, sedangkan rekan-rekannya hanya berwujud siluet belaka.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, tuan L,"

Pria rupawan itu mengangguk bangga.

Suara yang berasal dari sosok di ujung meja itu kembali menggema, "Seperti yang kita tahu. Tujuan Kris berada di dalam penjara buatan SHIELD adalah mencari orang yang berpotensi untuk menjadi anggota baru organisasi kita. Sekarang sudah hari ke-5 dan itu berarti tinggal 8 hari lagi. Sayangnya ada kendala besar yang kemungkinan menghalangi kesuksesan misi ini. Apakah kalian tahu apa itu?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"SHIELD dan aliansi superhero bodohnya,"

* * *

Maaf jika saya tak bisa memenuhi harapan kalian untuk update cepat. #deepbow

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah sepenuh hati menunggu chapter ini. ^_^

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review dan mem-follow Justice Breaker. Jika ada kesempatan, saya akan membalas review kalian. :D

Sekiranya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan.

Bagi yang ingin berkomentar atau bertanya, silahkan review atau pm.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter.

Annyeong~ \\(^O^)


	3. Chapter 3 : Possesed the Case

Lonceng mungil di pintu masuk ruangan itu berbunyi nyaring namun nyaman di telinga. Menandakan seseorang telah masuk ke dalam sana.

Onew yang masih menikmati sebungkus besar ayam goreng dari KFC Delivery Service pun buru-buru menyembunyikannya di kolong meja kerjanya. Lalu mengelap mulutnya yang penuh remah bekas ayam goreng dengan sapu tangan, mengambil salah satu buku yang menumpuk di lantai, membukanya, dan tadaa~ Kamuflase yang sempurna. Hanya saja tenggorokannya mungkin akan tersiksa karena ia lupa untuk minum air, "Ah, selamat datang di Shinee Detective Agency. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sembari mendudukan diri di kursi yang telah disediakan, "Nama saya Jung Eunji," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Onew," balas pria itu dengan _charming smile_ andalannya. Cukup untuk membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Eunji saking terkesimanya, "Jadi, apa masalah yang membuat anda datang kemari?"

Lama meladeni rasa malu sekaligus tersipunya, salahkan senyum maut dari Onew, akhirnya gadis bermarga Jung itu memberanikan diri untuk menceritakan masalahnya, "Begini, tuan. Ayah saya sudah menghilang lebih dari 4 bulan yang lalu. Saya sudah melaporkan ini ke polisi. Tapi kasusnya ditutup karena sampai sekarang tak ada petunjuk sedikit pun," tuturnya pelan.

"Wah, maaf Nona Eunji. Bukan maksud saya menolak. Jika polisi saja tak bisa menemukan ayah anda, apalagi kami yang hanya detektif swasta biasa," gumam Onew, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak menyakiti hati calon kliennya itu.

"―tapi, tapi!"

Begitu hendak menyampaikan sebuah solusi yang lebih baik, Onew tertegun mendapati sebutir kristal bening mengalir dari iris gadis belia itu.

"Saya mohon ... Saya mohon tolong temukan ayah saya! Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang saya punya. Saya sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dia. Saya ... tak mau ... " Suara Eunji makin parau disertai segukan-segukan kecil, "... sebatang kara ... "

Tangisnya pun pecah seketika. Eunji lantas menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Meluapkan semua rasa sedih dan kecewa yang terpendam dalam dadanya. Suara tangisnya memang tak sekeras gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Tapi tetap saja hal itu menyayat nurani terdalam Onew.

"Baiklah. Nona tak perlu khawatir. Kami pasti akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengusut kasus ini hingga tuntas," cetus pria itu mantap.

Eunji menurunkan telapak tangannya sedikit. Matanya yang sembab kembali memperlihatkan secercah harapan di dalamnya, "Te-terima kasih! Terima kasih, tuan Onew! Sa-saya tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tapi terima kasih! Dan tolong, ya," celoteh gadis itu saking senangnya sampai ia membungkuk-bungkuk, gestur terima kasih pada umumnya, sambil mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir.

Melihat reaksi kliennya, Onew tersenyum. Kali ini hanya sebatas senyum simpul, "Iya,"

Sayangnya kata 'kami' mungkin tak berfungsi saat ini, karena rekan-rekannya kabur entah ke mana beberapa menit sebelum klien barunya datang, 'Ah, rese mereka. Ngebiarin aku ngurus kasus sendirian,' batinnya kesal.

Dan hari ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan bagi seorang Onew.

* * *

Inspired by Marvel Comic Universe and DC Comic Universe

Also inspired by fanfiction God Cheater by ika zordick

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Justice Breaker**

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Crime, Supernatural, Fantasy, Suspense, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Romance, Sci-fi, Friendship

Cast : EXO and all K-Pop stars

Pair : Offical Pair of EXO and some crack pair

Rate : T+ (for story and language) and M (for some bloody scene)

Warning : Mind-blowing, too many!Chara, Shou-ai, Typos, OOC, AU, Gore, dll.

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

x

x

" _Everyone can be Joker with breaking the sane limit_."

x

x

x

* * *

Rap Monster menautkan alis kanannya, "Son of Devil?"

"Iya,"

Saat ini mereka semua tengah berada di ruang kerja Tan Hanggeng, direktur dari SHIELD sekaligus orang yang mengundang mereka untuk datang ke gedung megah Triskelion yang merupakan salah satu markas besar SHIELD. Hanya dirinya, Jin, Suga (atas dasar maksa), dan Jimin yang duduk di sofa berhubung hanya muat 5 orang saja. Sementara J-Hope dan Jungkook untungnya bisa duduk di sofa kecil yang ada di kanan-kiri sofa besar. Terima kasih kepada Hanggeng yang telah meminta seorang pegawai mengambilkan sofa kecil dari gudang penyimpanan. Jadi mereka berdua tidak perlu yang namanya 'berdiri sampai kaki putus'.

"Nama yang aneh dan membosankan,"

Jin sontak menyikut lengan kiri Suga atas celetuknya itu. Suga sendiri meringis kecil dan bergumam ' _sorry_ ' dengan ketus. _Well_ , rasanya memang susah untuk memaklumi sifat Suga yang suka berbicara terlalu jujur atau bahasa gaulnya 'blak-blakan'. Meski terkadang sifat itu berguna untuk beberapa hal, sih.

Hanggeng mendesah sejenak. Memikirkan masalah satu ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah, "SHIELD masih belum bisa mengkonfirmasi secara pasti informasi mengenai Son of Devil. Namun, sepertinya organisasi itu bekerja langsung di bawah perintah New World Order,"

Tanda tanya imajinatif muncul menggantikan bohlam ide di masing-masing kepala para BTS, 'New World Order? Apalagi itu?' tanya mereka dalam hati yang kebetulan kompak. Bukan berari mereka itu kudet alias kurang _update_ , sih. Tapi yang seperti itu, kan, memang rahasia terbesar dunia yang selalu di sembunyikan oleh para pemerintah sendiri. Untuk tujuan positif tentunya.

"Lalu, apakah tim kalian memiliki seorang pengendali kegelapan?" tanya Hanggeng spontan, mengalihkan pembicaraan penuh rasa penasaran itu ke topik utama.

"Ya, namanya Kim Taehyung. Aliasnya adalah V atau Dark Summoner," ujar Jin dengan kata-kata yang langsung meluncur mulus dari bibirnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Sekaligus mewakili rekan-rekannya.

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

Keenam pemuda itu tersentak dalam diam. Pertanyaan kedua dari Hanggeng bagaikan petir di siang bolong untuk mereka.

...

Kebanyakan petugas yang berlalu di lorong itu mungkin akan keheranan mendapati seorang Zhou Mi, sekretaris dari direktur SHIELD, sedang dalam posisi menguping lewat pintu ruangan sang direktur. Aneh. Sekali malah, kalau perlu ditambahkan. Tapi, toh, untuk apa sang pelaku peduli. Seperti kata bijak dari sebuah iklan rokok dari Indonesia; yang penting hepi.

Dirinya kaget bukan main ketika handphone-nya bergetar diikuti iringan musik menggelegar A Little Piece of Heaven dari band Avenged Sevenfold. Begitu mendapati siapa yang telah mengganggu aktivitas ngupingnya itu, ia berdecak kesal sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu. Juga mencegah agar tak menarik perhatian dari orang-orang di dalam ruangan direktur.

" _Hai, Zhoumi,_ "

Pria jangkung itu memutar bola matanya _ilfeel_. Sumpah, kalau ia bertemu dengan orang itu nanti, akan ia pastikan orang itu tertendang sampai ke Gurun Sahara, "Kalau kau menelponku hanya karena hal sepele, tujuh detik kemudian akan aku pastikan jempolku menekan tombol daya,"

Sontak saja pemilik suara di seberang sana langsung gelagapan, " _Oke-oke! Ba-ba ... ish! Bagaimana perbincangan di dalam?_ "

"Sejauh ini mereka sedang menyinggung soal si Dark Summoner," balas Zhoumi _to the point_.

" _Wah, V pasti akan senang bisa segera bertemu dengan 'mantan teman-temannya',_ "

"Heem. Ada lagi?"

Ada jeda sejenak dari pembicaraan itu. Lalu penelpon itu, sepertinya rekan dekat Zhoumi, menjawab, " _Well, itu saja, sih, yang ingin kutanyakan,_ "

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. _Bye_ ,"

" _Eh! Selain itu aku_ _―Zhou, dengar du_ ―"

Pip!

"Dasar boros pulsa. Lewat LINE atau Kakao Talk, kan, bisa. Geez!" gerutu pria berdarah China itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Zhoumi lantas kembali menajamkan pendengarannya. Untung saja masih hening sedari tadi. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia takkan mendapatkan informasi yang seberharga emas puluhan karat.

...

Beberapa menit keheningan yang canggung itu akhirnya runtuh begitu seorang Kim Seokjin, meski dengan berat hati, menjawab dengan lirih kalimat tanya yang menohok hati mereka, "Semenjak kami mengalahkan musuh besar kami, dia pergi dan tak pernah memberi kabar sedikit pun,"

Mendengar pernyataan dari sang anggota tertua, perlahan wajah-wajah muda itu dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan dilema yang mendalam.

Jimin lantas membuka suara sekaligus mencoba menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, "Mengapa anda menanyakan tentang V?"

"Sepertinya teman kalian itu ada kaitannya dengan Son of Devil,"

"APA?!" seru mereka bersamaan dengan kagetnya bukan main. Raut kesedihan kini tergantikan oleh ekspresi tak percaya yang terpampang jelas di wajah mereka.

"V memang orangnya sangat dingin dan menyebalkan. Tapi kami tahu dia itu takkan mau melibatkan diri di organisasi kejahatan seperti Son of Devil," sahut J-Hope tegas, berusaha mematahkan persepsi gila dari seorang Tan Hanggeng. 300 hari lebih ia dan kawan-kawannya mengenal Kim Taehyung, bertarung bersamanya, berkumpul bersamanya, mengetahui rahasia mengerikan di balik kekuatannya, dan bergembira bersamanya. Jelas tidak mungkin jika tiba-tiba dia, V, melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berlawanan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kecuali jika dipaksa," imbuh Jungkook.

Pria bernama lengkap Jung Hoseok itu nampak sumringah mendengar satu kalimat sederhana dari sang Tanker, "Ah, iya. Itu juga bisa,"

"Kalian lupa saat dia mengkhianati kita semua dengan bersekutu pada alien itu?"

"Suga jangan memperkeruh suasana, dong!" pekik J-Hope yang merasa hancur berkeping-keping lantaran celetukan ekstra pedas dari sang Gladiator.

"Kalau nggak suka V, bilang aja," sahut Jimin cepat.

"―kalau suka V, udah ada yang punya," tambah Jungkook kalem, melengkapi pernyataan dari Jimin.

Mendengar ucapan _double_ dari Jimin-Jungkook, kontan saja membuat Suga naik pitam, "Maksud kalian apa, sih?!" gertaknya ketus.

"Memangnya sejak kapan V ada yang punya?" tanya J-Hope pada Jungkook. Yang hanya dibalas dengan kata 'rahasia' dan sedikit senyum misterius.

"Tunggu,"

Rap Monster menyela pembicaraan panas itu secara mendadak, membuat semuanya menjadi tutup mulut guna mendengar apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. Ada satu alasan kenapa ia terus diam sedari tadi. Dan jawabannya adalah ia sedang menyelidiki, menganalisa hal janggal di balik pertanyaan yang dilontarkan direktur SHIELD itu, "Jadi, ... anda mengundang kami kemari ada hubungannya dengan V?" tebaknya.

Hanggeng mengangguk pelan, dalam hati senang karena akhirnya ada yang paham maksudnya, "Karena itulah, saya mewakili SHIELD ingin menawarkan sebuah kerja sama. Dengan teknologi SHIELD, kalian bisa mencari teman kalian yang hilang itu dan dengan bantuan kalian, kami bisa lebih mengungkap tentang Son of Devil," jelasnya.

"Jika kami tak ingin menerima tawaran itu?" sela Rap Monster bertanya.

"Ini memang hanya sebatas tawaran dan kalian tak dipaksakan untuk menyetujuinya. Tapi ada baiknya tawaran ini kalian terima jika kalian peduli dengan teman kalian itu,"

Keenam pemuda itu pun saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Ada dua jawaban yang terngiang di pikiran mereka yang harus diputuskan.

Ya atau tidak.

...

Di saat semuanya sedang tidur, kita mendapati Kai dan Sehun masih terjaga. Naasnya mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melakukan tanya-jawab komedi, dengan volume suara yang sengaja dikeraskan mentang-mentang semuanya sudah tertidur.

"Kau tahu bedanya penjara ini dengan penjara biasa?" tanya Kai, melontarkan pertanyaan bersifat teka-teki untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Nggak tahu. Memangnya apa?"

"Di sini itu tahanannya diperlakuin kayak raja. Kalau di penjara biasa, tahanannya diperlakuin kayak budak. Gitu!"

Sepertinya Kai mulai betah berada di penjara itu. Dan mungkin dia perlu menarik ucapannya dulu.

"Ah, iya juga, ya," kata Sehun lalu bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Nah, sekarang, kenapa kostum Batman warnanya hitam―?"

"―kalau kalian berdua tak segera tidur, semoga Jigsaw menghampiri mimpi kalian nanti," umpat Dio dengan kerasnya. Nampaknya tak bisa tidur sendiri karena kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua.

Mendengar nama sosok sadis dari film SAW itu, Sehun pun bergegas mematikan lampu selnya, menghidupkan peredam suara, dan terakhir membaringkan diri di ranjang. Tak lupa melambaikan tangan singkat ke Kai. Mendoakan agar si doi beruntung.

Beruntung menghadapi kemarahan Dio.

Sementara itu, Dio yang menyadari orang yang baginya 'item bin dekil' dan 'lebih hitam dari Black Panther' itu masih belum melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Sehun, langsung menyentak dengan lantang dan garang, "Kai, tidur!"

"Aku maunya tidur sama kamu, Kyungie~"

"Namaku Dio, bukan Kyungie!" hardiknya kesal. Tak terima ada yang memanggilnya dengan 'nama istimewa'. Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah orang yang (amat) tidak dia senangi.

"Tapi nama aslimu, kan, Do Kyungsoo. Nggak ada salahnya, kan, aku panggil kamu Kyungie?"

Emosi Dio makin meluap usai mendengar dua kalimat yang diucapkan dengan polosnya oleh si mesum Kai, "Pokoknya tidur!"

"Oke, oke,"

"Ampun, deh. Orang itu kalau disuruh tidur susah amat," gerutu pria berpostur mungil itu. Masih mengawasi pria berkulit tan itu yang kini sudah mematikan lampu sel dan berganti dari posisi duduk ke posisi berbaring.

" _Te Amo_ [1], Kyungie~" bisik Kai yang masih terdengar sangat jelas di telinga pria asal Chile itu.

Semburat merah sontak menghiasi pipi Dio, "KIM JONGIIIIIIN!"

Untungnya Kai lekas menekan tombol peredam suara di selnya dan bisa tertawa sepuasnya melihat reaksi yang menurutnya lucu sekaligus imut dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

...

Klub itu tak ada bedanya dengan klub lain. Ramai, berisik, dan penuh orang mabuk. Kalau saja rekannya tak meminta untuk bertemu di situ, mungkin Kim Heechul takkan mau masuk ke dalamnya karena bagaimanapun, ia benci klub malam.

"Pelayan, tambah satu botol anggur lagi," pintanya pada seorang wanita berbaju maid. Wanita itu lantas memberi gestur agar Heechul menunggu dengan sebuah senyum simpul lalu melangkah kembali menuju tempat bartender.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria gendut yang nampaknya mabuk menghampirinya, "Hei, cantik~ Kau tak ikut berdansa, heum?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku tak bisa," balas Heechul singkat sembari meneguk sisa anggur di gelasnya.

"Ayolah, tinggal lenggak-lenggokkan saja tubuh rampingmu itu di atas lantai dansa~ Hik!" ujarnya, bersikukuh agar Heechul mau menerima ajakannya berdansa, sambil meraba pinggang pria cantik itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak suka berdansa di klub dan aku ini lelaki!" bentaknya kesal seraya menepis tangan besar yang dengan kurang ajar menyentuhnya dan meremas pantatnya.

"Woah, woah~ Lalu kau mau apa, cantik? Lari ke rumah sakit dan bilang ke suster kalau kau butuh operasi kelamin agar tak dikira gay, hah?"

Untuk sesaat, pria cantik itu terdiam. Lalu matanya menyipit tajam, "Kurasa kau yang seharusnya operasi kelamin, bung," Ia menyeringai lalu mengambil gelas kaca yang ia gunakan untuk minum. Bibir benda bening itu berubah menjadi gerigi-gerigi tajam yang panjang. Lalu dengan cepat Heechul menghujamkannya ke daerah selangkangan pria itu. Teriakan pilu dari mulutnya hilang tertelan dentuman keras musik. Pria berbadan gemuk itu ambruk seketika. Meraung-raung kesakitan seperti seekor cacing kepanasan.

Heechul setengah berlutut di samping pria itu, "Makanya, jaga mulut busukmu itu," Ia lantas mencabut gelas dari tempatnya tertancap dengan perlahan. Membuat reaksi pria gemuk itu makin menjadi-jadi.

"Heechul!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia berdiri dan membalikkan badan. Dua pemuda berpakaian identik, tank-top hijau polos dengan celana cargo perak dan hiasan rantai di beberapa sudut, nampak berlari ke arahnya. Menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang masih terhipnotis oleh gemerlapnya disko. Pria cantik itu lekas melemparkan gelas yang telah ia cabut dari selangkangan korbannya itu ke sembarang arah, tak peduli jika ada yang terkena dan menggugatnya jutaan dollar.

"Untung kau datang tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku takkan mau menyimpan nomormu lagi di ponselku, Hyuk," ujarnya dengan nada yang kalem tapi mengancam.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari ekspresi kesal terpatri di wajah 'kecewekan' itu sontak kalap, "Heechul, ja-jangan gitu, dong! Tadi ada kecelakaan di jalan dan otomatis ada kemacetan," terangnya, berusaha melunakkan hati temannya itu.

"Ck! Terserah,"

Meski suasana dalam klub terbilang sangat ramai, untungnya mereka masih bisa saling bercakap-cakap tanpa harus mengeraskan volume suara. "Kamu ngebunuh orang lagi?" tanya Donghae usai sekilas melihat korban kebengisan Heechul yang kini tak sadarkan diri saking _shock_ -nya.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya. Hanya membuatnya 'tak bisa punya anak' saja,"

"Itu, mah, sama saja. Bedanya kamu udah ngebunuh 'onderdilnya'," timpal Eunhyuk setelah sebelumnya memutar bola matanya _sweatdrop_.

"Lagian, untuk apa, sih, kita bertemu di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Heechul sekaligus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka yang makin lama makin menyebalkan baginya.

"Karena kau suka minum-minum," celetuk Eunhyuk dengan polosnya.

"Tapi aku tak suka minum di klub brengsek seperti ini, tahuuuuuuuu!"

Omelan dari pria bermarga Kim itu pun secara imajinatif membuat duo HaeHyuk bagai terkena hembusan angin kencang.

"Oke-oke. Kita nggak tahu kalau yang itu. Jadi jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Ya?"

Usai mendengar penuturan dari Eunhyuk, Heechul lantas memalingkan muka bak seorang artis di sinetron-sinetron, "Huh!"

"Ya sudah. Kita bicara di luar saja, yuk," saran Donghae sembari menggandeng keduanya temannya dan berjalan kembali menerobos kerumunan orang (kecuali Heechul yang sedari tadi sudah ada di situ). Tak menyadari tatapan buas sesosok lelaki yang sedari tadi tertuju kepada mereka.

"Kak Heechul, Hyukkie, dan Hae," gumam pria pengintai itu sembari menunjuk satu per satu pemilik nama yang ia maksudkan dengan telunjuk kirinya. Sedang jemari kananya menggenggam anggur merah yang bertahta dalam sebuah gelas Burgundy.

"Tuan,"

Orang itu menoleh ke arah kanan akibat posisi duduknya yang membelakangi meja bartender, menatap kertas tagihan yang diletakkan oleh sang bartender di atas meja, "Oh, iya. Untuk Kim Heechul, biar aku yang bayar _bill_ -nya,"

"Atas nama siapa?"

Pria berbalut kemeja dan celana kain serba hitam itu pun meneguk kembali anggurnya, lalu menyeringai.

"Evil Magnae,"

...

Suho perlahan membuka kedua iris birunya. Taman itu sangat gelap. Hanya lampu penerangan yang rusaklah satu-satunya cahaya di tempat itu. Dan untungnya Suho berada tepat di sebelah lampu itu. Karena ia sedikit takut terhadap gelap.

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa Suho berada di luar sel, kalian salah besar. Karena saat ini ia telah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Bisa dibilang juga alam mimpi. Hanya saja alam mimpi pria berdarah Inggris itu mungkin tak secerah dan sebahagia yang setiap orang pikirkan.

Di tengah lamunan penuh kebimbangan menanti kapan kesadarannya pulih, ia tersentak begitu mendengar suara kekehan menyeramkan menggema di taman itu.

"Si-siapa?"

Sosok itu pun melangkah keluar dari dalam gelap. Membuat ekspresi tak percaya sekaligus kaget terpancar dari wajah Suho, "Joonmyun?"

" **Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, Suho,** "

Di hadapannya, kini berdiri seorang pria yang sangat persis dengannya. Dari wajah, rambut, pakaian, hingga suara. Jika saja orang yang ia panggil dengan nama Joonmyun itu tak memiliki tatapan yang mengintimidasi dan dingin, mungkin Suho seolah berdiri di depan sebuah cermin yang memantulkan dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mati! Aku sendiri yang mencekikmu sampai kau tak bernapas lagi!" bentak Suho penuh dengan amarah. Namun itu hanyalah sebuah kedok agar ia dapat menutupi rasa takut yang luar biasa terhadap kehadiran sisi lainnya itu.

" **Hn?** " Joonmyun menautkan alis kanannya, pura-pura heran. Sedetik kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga menampakkan deretan giginya, membentuk sebuah seringai yang menakutkan. Lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, lebih keras dibanding kekehannya tadi, " **Kau ini lucu sekali, ya?** " Ia pun kembali tertawa, membuat Suho rasanya ingin ambruk saking lemasnya karena rasa takut yang melahap dirinya.

Begitu tawa itu mereda, air muka Joonmyun pun kembali menjadi dingin, " **Seharusnya kau sudah tahu hal ini sejak dulu. Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu. Dan aku akan terus hidup dalam jiwamu. Mau kau mencekiku, memotong kepalaku, atau menusuk jantungku sekalipun, aku tidak akan bisa mati, Suho,** "

Tanpa sadar Suho menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya, "Tolong, tolong jangan ganggu hidupku lagi. Aku tak mau membunuh orang lagi," pintanya dengan nada parau. Ia sudah tak tahan menyaksikan cipratan darah juga simponi jeritan karya sisi jahatnya itu lewat tubuhnya lagi.

Perlahan, ia melangkah mundur ke belakang. Sayangnya pergerakan kecil dari Suho disadari oleh Joonmyun. Sehingga sosok menakutkan itu dengan sigap memperkecil jarak di antara mereka dan mencengkram kuat-kuat kedua lengan Suho yang jantungnya makin berdetak kencang, " **Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu,** " Joonmyun pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Suho.

" **Tapi setelah kau menyerah pada kegelapan,** " sambungnya berbisik.

Joonmyun pun memasuki tubuh Suho dengan paksa, memanfaatkan celah dari lemahnya pertahanan pengendali air itu. Kemudian ...

... menyatukan dirinya dengan Suho.

... menanamkan akar-akar kendali dalam setiap inchi tubuh serta jiwanya.

... merasuki pikiran dan hatinya.

... menikmati sensasi tiap detik ia 'masuk' ke dalamnya dengan perlahan. Bagian yang paling ia sukai.

" **Sekarang tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku lagi,** "

Dan yang dapat Suho lakukan hanyalah ...

"JANGAAAAN!"

...

"Hm?"

Usai memastikan bahwa alamat yang dimaksud benar, Eunji pun perlahan menapaki sebuah gang temaram dengan bulan sebagai satu-satunya pengganti lampu di tempat itu. Ini terdengar mustahil. Tapi dalam 12 jam terakhir, detektif itu telah menemukan siapa dalang dibalik menghilangnya ayahnya! Lengkap dengan letak keberadaannya!

Yah, kalau bisa begini, kenapa tadi malah bilang, "Polisi saja nggak, apalagi kita"?

Mengingat hal itu, refleks ia menggeleng-geleng _sweatdrop_. Entah mantra apa yang Onew ucapkan atau dukun mana yang ia mintai tolong, toh, peduli setan. Yang penting ia bisa segera bertemu ayahnya usai menginterogasi si dalang itu.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu di ujung gang, seperti suara monster di film-film horror. Spontan Eunji menghampiri tempat sampah di dekatnya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dengan cara berlutut agar tak menyamai tinggi tempat sampah.

Lama membisu sembari mendengar suara kunyahan dan cabikan itu, gadis itu pun menelan air ludahnya mentah-mentah dan memberanikan diri mengintip dari tempat sampah besar tempatnya bersembunyi barusan.

Awalnya tak ada apa-apa, hanya gelap. Namun begitu pancaran rembulan mencapai sudut di ujung gang, alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu menyaksikan seseorang yang entah manusia atau bukan tengah memakan dengan rakus organ-organ tubuh seorang wanita yang tak berdaya. Ingin rasanya ia memuntahkan isi perutnya, tapi mau tak mau hal itu harus ia tahan atau nyawanya yang akan terancam.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sana,"

Deg!

Seseorang itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dan Eunji berani bersumpah bahwa mulut sosok misterius itu berhiaskan darah segar.

"Dan aku lapar,"

...

"JANGAAAAN!"

Sontak pemilik kekuatan air itu tersentak dari tidurnya dan langsung berada dalam posisi terduduk. Napas Suho tak beraturan ritmenya. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh atasnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening bagai dihantam ke dinding ratusan kali. Dan sensasi ketika Joonmyun merasuki tubuhnya masih terasa sangat jelas.

Di tengah kegundahan yang melanda pria ramah itu, ia menyadari bahwa sel paling ujung, sel nomor 12, masih menyala, "Kau belum tidur, Kris?" tanya Suho, berpura-pura seolah tak ada yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kris yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang dengan posisi menyilangkan kaki dan menumpu kedua lengannya di atas kakinya pun berdiri. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Tao yang tengah terlelap memeluk boneka kesayangannya di depan selnya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu,"

Suho tercengang begitu pintu sel Kris terbuka dengan sendirinya. Bukankah setiap sel di SEA sudah dirancang anti kekuatan super? Lagipula pintu sel itu bukan pintu otomatis yang membuka dan menutup sendiri.

Dengan santainya, Kris melangkah keluar dari selnya. Lalu pria bersurai pirang itu berjalan penuh karisma bak model, melewati tiap sel hingga ia berhenti tepat di depan sel Suho. Jemarinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jeans yang ia kenakan, "Maukah kau bergabung dengan Son of Devil?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suho tak paham sembari mengerutkan dahinya.

Kris memutar bola matanya, "Kurasa 'seseorang' yang berada di dalam tubuhmu itu paham apa maksudku,"

Mendengar kalimat itu, ekspresi bingung Suho dalam sekejap berubah menjadi dingin. Tanda bahwa Joonmyun telah mengambil alih kesadarannya sepenuhnya, " **Oh, jadi kau sudah tahu rupanya,** " Ia menatap tajam manik merah-emas milik Kris. [2]

"Suho terlalu baik untuk membantai 44 orang tak berdosa. Jadi kurasa yang memegang kendali saat itu adalah kau, bukan dia," terka pria bernama asli Wu Yifan itu dengan ekspresi pura-pura tak tahu.

" **Kenapa kau baru menawariku sekarang? Aku sudah menginginkannya dari dulu,** " keluh Joonmyun. Air muka dinginnya berubah menjadi licik.

"Jadi, bagaimana? _Deal_?"

Joonmyun lantas menampakkan seringainya yang paling menyeramkan, " **Tentu saja, _deal_ ,**"

* * *

x

x

x

 **To Be Continue**

x

x

x

* * *

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Satu menit setelah teriakan itu, Eunji masih berlari sekencang mungkin, mengabaikan rasa letih yang hinggap di kedua kakinya. Air matanya terus menetes. Ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan sosok misterius yang mengejarnya tertinggal cukup jauh.

Namun karena tak memperhatikan ke depan, ia pun menabrak seseorang. Untungnya tak begitu keras sehingga keduanya tak terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ma-maaf! Saya sedang buru-bu―"

"Eh? Nona Eunji?"

Eunji mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula ke tanah lalu ke atas, "Tu-tuan Onew?" Tanpa aba-aba, ia memeluk detektif itu erat-erat. Merasa sangat lega dan bahagia karena Tuhan telah mengirim seorang malaikat penolong baginya.

"Eh?!"

"Syukurlah saya bertemu tuan di sini," gumam Eunji sedikit terisak seraya melepas pelukannya pada Onew.

"Kenapa nona lari-lari larut malam seperti ini? Bukannya nona harusnya sudah tidur?"

"Kumohon tolong saya! Monster itu mengejar saya dan akan memakan saya hidup-hidup!"

"Tenang saja, nona. Anda tak pelru khawatir,"

"Tapi, monster itu―"

"Karena kau akan segera menyusul ayahmu sekarang juga,"

"Apa maksud anda?"

Ia baru menyadari bahwa tangan kiri detektif itu menggenggam sebuah pistol yang ujungnya tepat menyentuh dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berdetak.

Onew lantas mengembangkan _charming smile_ -nya, "Terima kasih sudah bekerja sama dengan Shinee Detective Agency,"

DOR!

* * *

For your information, konsep para chara BTS di fanfic ini diadaptasi dari webtoon-nya yang berjudul We On. Kalo kalian udah pernah baca, pasti ngerti maksudku.

Sebagai perayaan rilisnya chapter 3, author mau ngadain quiz, nih. Ini dia pertanyaannya :

[1] Apa arti Te Amo?

[2] Apa istilah kedokteran mengenai warna mata Kris yang berbeda?

Biar nggak bingung sama pertanyaannya, kalian bisa baca kembali chapter 3 dan nyari bagian cerita yang ada seperti ini = [1]. And BTW, jangan lupa request bias atau idola K-Pop favorit kalian, ya? Tapi syarat harus selain EXO, karena berhubung member EXO yang jadi tokoh utamanya. Terus yang udah muncul di tiga chapter ini nggak boleh di-request juga. Nggak apa-apa, ya? #deepbow

Jadi format menjawab quiz-nya misalnya seperti ini :

[1] Bla bla bla

[2] Bla bla bla

Request : Zelo B.A.P

Terus hadiahnya apa? o.O

Hadiah bagi dua pemenang yang beruntung yaitu request-nya akan dimunculkan di chapter mendatang. Tentunya dengan peran yang udah saya siapin. 8-)

Sekiranya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan.

Bagi yang ingin berkomentar atau bertanya, silahkan review atau pm.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter.

Annyeong~ \\(^O^)/


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting the Unexpected

Chanyeol bergeliat gelisah dalam dekapan selimutnya. Matanya yang terus ia pejamkan dengan erat akhirnya ia relakan terbuka. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sel-sel lainnya. Semuanya gelap total. Itu berarti sekarang masih sangat malam.

Menyadari ia satu-satunya yang masih terjaga, ia pun menghela napas panjang. Pria yang berambut _cendol style_ , kata Baekhyun, itu tak bisa tidur sekarang ini sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan.

Bukan.

Bukan karena teriakan membahana dari Dio akibat gombalan dari si kkamjong beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mutan pengendali api itu kembali mendesah, kali ini lebih singkat.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya kejadian dalam mimpinya tadi. Sebuah mimpi yang sebenarnya sangat tidak menyenangkan sekali. Menyeramkan mungkin.

*Flashback*

Penerangan yang redup dari biasan lampu kebiruan sel tak menghalangi seorang Joonmyun, kesadaran berupa sisi menakutkan dari Kim Suho, untuk memperlihatkan seringaiannya yang paling menyeramkan. Yang penuh dengan kelicikan dan kesadisan.

" **Tentu saja deal** ,"

Deg!

Tangan kanan Joonmyun sontak mencengkram kepalanya, " **Ugh**!"

Melihat reaksi tiba-tiba lawan bicaranya itu, Kris lantas menautkan alis kanannya keheranan, "Ada apa?"

" **Suho...** " geram Joonmyun yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati mengutuk dan mengumpat usaha Suho, pemilik tubuh yang asli, untuk memegang kontrol kembali.

" **Selama ia belum menyerah, aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuh ini seutuhnya** ,"

Mantan buronan mutan itu terus bergeming di tempat, memandang datar lawan bicaranya yang nampak begitu kesakitan dari dalam. Ah, ia tak suka melihat calon rekan kerja khusus pilihannya terlihat tak berdaya seperti ini. Son of Devil berisi orang-orang yang tangguh, kuat, dan yang jelas jahat serta kejam. Ia tak mau jika ada yang masih tersiksa rasa sakit dalam diri mereka.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Akan kusimpan pernyataanmu tadi sebagai bukti keanggotaan,"

Joonmyun mengangkat kepalanya, melemparkan seringai kecil, " **Makasih** ,"

" _Anytime_ , Joonmyun,"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan sorot mata dingin dan seulas senyum miring.

" _Anytime_ ,"

*Flashback Off*

Lawan debat harian Byun Baekhyun itu pun mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Posisi tidurnya yang semula terlentang ganti miring ke sisi kanan ranjangnya.

Aneh.

Kalau tadi itu mimpi, kenapa terasa sangat nyata?

Kenapa terasa seolah itu terjadi barusan?

* * *

Inspired by Marvel Comic Universe and DC Comic Universe

Also inspired by fanfiction God Cheater by ika zordick

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Justice Breaker**

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Crime, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horror, Suspense, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Romance, Sci-fi, Friendship

Cast : EXO and all K-Pop stars

Pair : Offical Pair of EXO and some crack pair

Rate : T+ (for story and language) and M (for some bloody and kiss scene)

Warning : Mind-blowing, too many!Chara, Shou-ai, Typos, OOC, AU, Gore, dll.

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

x

x

"People born to be good, but some grow to be evil."

x

x

x

* * *

"Ada pembunuhan!"

Dua kata yang mengalun dengan cepat secara mendadak itu pun memecahkan keheningan penuh ketegangan yang memenuhi sudut ke sudut ruangan raksasa itu, Ruang Cerebro. Mereka yang semula menyebar ke berbagai sudut ruangan pun sontak merapatkan diri ke gadis bernama lengkap Choi Yewon itu, yang duduk dengan rasa gelisah di mana helm Cerebro masih terpasang apik di kepalanya.

"Korbannya dua wanita," sambungnya, kali ini dengan nada tenang dibandingkan nada keras yang ia gunakan untuk ucapan sebelumnya.

"Di mana, Arin?"

Arin pun terdiam sejenak dengan mata yang terus terpejam, mencoba memperhatikan dengan seksama lokasi pembunuhan yang ia temukan, "Gang buntu dan jalan kecil di dekatnya. Kota Munchen, Jerman,"

Salah satu orang mengambil jam sakunya, "66 jam," gumamnya lirih.

"Pelakunya?"

Gadis muda itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik, "Aku tak tahu pasti. Ada dua orang. Yang satu menembak dan yang satu memakan,"

"Makan?"

Tak ada balasan.

Mulut gadis itu masih terkunci, diam seribu kata. Namun ia masih tetap berbicara; bahasa tubuh. Lewat badannya yang gemetar dan kelopak matanya yang menutup dengan rapatnya.

Hanya ada satu makna.

Ia ketakutan.

...

Membunuh adalah kegemaran Kris, hobinya yang paling ia cintai. Ia sendiri tak tahu alasan logis mengapa ia begitu mencintai salah satu wujud pelanggaran HAM berat itu. Ia hanya senang, bahagia, penuh euforia tiap nyawa anak Adam tercabut dan tersiksa oleh kedua tangannya.

Pria berdarah China-Kanada itu sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan ia suka membunuh. Awalnya tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya untuk membunuh seseorang. Lagipula untuk apa? Toh, jika ketahuan polisi dan disidang oleh pengadilan, ia akan masuk penjara dan dikenai denda beberapa ribu dollar. _Well_ , untuk kasusnya, mungkin cukup bayar denda saja. Tak perlu masuk ke dalam jeruji besi dengan satu set pakaian warna oranye.

Awalnya, ia yang bernama lengkap Wu Yifan lahir dalam keluarga konglomerat yang bergelimang harta. Semuanya, apapun itu yang ia mau, pasti terpenuhi. Seperti Aladin yang dapat memohon apa saja kepada Jin Lampu.

Ia sangat rupawan. Semua gadis di sekolahnya dulu tak ada yang luput untuk menjadi penggemarnya.

Ia juga berbakat. Semua nilai pelajarannya tak ada yang tak A+. Lalu musik, olahraga, bela diri, dan semuanya, ia hebat di dalam semua itu.

Tapi ternyata, semua kesempurnaan itulah yang justru membuatnya bosan dan tak bergairah. Apalagi ia dibebani tanggung-jawab untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan sang ayah. Ia tak bisa bebas. Selalu terkurung dalam berbagai peraturan dan jadwal menyebalkan yang telah disusun oleh ayahnya.

Lalu, semuanya berubah. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari kekuatan mutannya. Yaitu api hitam.

Raja dari segala api.

Api yang berasal dari neraka terdalam.

Api yang membakar habis tanpa sisa. Tak bisa dipadamkan. Kecuali oleh penggunanya sendiri.

Api yang konon dimiliki pula oleh naga hitam, makhluk legendaris mematikan nan menakutkan. Yang kebetulan juga lambangnya.

Mulanya Kris penuh rasa terkejut dan ketakutan yang bercampur aduk dalam gelombang panik. Mengingat yang ia bakar saat itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Namun lama-kelamaan, semakin ia mendengar raung kesakitan pria paruh baya itu, semakin membuncah euforia yang meletup-letup dalam dadanya. Dan Kris tak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya dalam hidupnya.

Sejak mahir menggunakan kekuatan mutannya, Kris kini punya pekerjaan baru; pembuat orkestra. Dan ia senang menjadi maestro dalam orkestra megah yang ia gelar.

Satu ayunan jari, gesekan biola (jeritan orang yang terbakar) mengalun.

Dua ayunan jari, tabuhan drum (jeritan-jeritan lain) mulai berdatangan.

Tiga ayunan jari, tepukan simbal (ledakan besar) menghentak.

Semua jari menyapu, mahakarya musik (kehancuran) pun tercipta.

...

Tut Tut Tut!

Pria bermanik bak rubah itu mendesah penuh kekecewaan, "Zhoumi pasti sedang _bad mood_ ," gumamnya. Kaki jenjangnya pun mulai melangkah lagi senada dengan pergerakan tangan kanannya yang menyelipkan ponsel android merek Samsung itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Ia menyusuri lorong yang dilingkupi oleh hawa mengerikan yang menusuk sampai ke tulang itu. Di sepanjang jalan, terpampang lukisan-lukisan abad pertengahan yang mungkin takkan ditemukan lagi di museum-museum modern. Ada obor dengan api biru yang setia menanti di sisi kiri tiap lukisan.

Jika kalian berpikir apa yang ada dalam lukisan itu adalah hal yang menyejukkan dan mententramkan jiwa, sayangnya salah besar. Karena semua lukisan itu begitu mengerikan.

Ada malaikat bersayap hitam bak gagak yang dikerumuni oleh mayat-mayat yang menghitam bak terbakar api neraka, sebuah kota mati di mana tubuh-tubuh manusia jatuh dari langit menggantikan air hujan dan organ-organ mereka berserakan di tanah, dan masih banyak lagi. Mungkin jika orang biasa yang lewat lorong itu, mereka pasti sudah pingsan duluan saking takutnya.

Di akhir lorong itu, terbias secercah cahaya yang siapapun memandangnya pasti akan mengira itu adalah jalan menuju surga. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Karena ketika Jung Yunho mencapainya, yang ada hanyalah hutan yang gelap.

Begitu menangkap sosok yang berdiri di tengah pepohonan itu, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum sumringah.

"Ah, hai!"

...

"Hai,"

"Hai?"

"Uhum?"

Jonghyun mengangkat alis kanannya. Antara kesal dan keheranan, "Kau cuma bilang 'hai'?"

Onew mengangkat bahunya enteng, "Ya ... mau bilang apa lagi?"

Keduanya saling membisu. Untuk sementara waktu. Kecuali yang ketiga, sosok Park Eunji yang terkapar di tanah setelah sekitar 10 menit yang lalu jantungnya dilubangi oleh tembakan peluru. Untuk ia, mungkin selamanya.

"Yah, padahal aku sudah senang-senang main kucing dan tikus dengan dia. Malah kau yang kebagian _ending_ -nya," desah Jonghyun.

Pria berbusana Sherlock Holmes itu berdecak kesal, "Perasaan mau kau, Minho, Key, atau Taemin, semuanya bersenang-senang. Sedangkan aku? Aku sendiri yang sibuk mengurus agensi di sini," gerutu pria itu. Persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang ditinggal bermain oleh teman-temannya, "Terpaksa aku, deh, yang harus membereskan kasusnya sendiri,"

Jonghyun terus mengedipkan matanya, bingung mau bilang apa untuk menanggapi Onew yang terlanjur ngambek.

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Kau ini nekat, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Jonghyun yang harus membuka suara, 'Gusti, kalau saja ada Key di sini,'

Onew yang memandang datar tubuh tak bernyawa yang terbujur di hadapannya lalu melirik ke arah rekannya itu.

"Kalau kau teledor sedikit saja, bisa-bisa informasi ini akan bocor ke telinga SHIELD bangsat itu," lanjut Jonghyun dengan jengkel. Entah kenapa, tiap ia membicarakan tentang SHIELD, hatinya pasti langsung dongkol.

Pria itu pun tersenyum geli, " _Sorry, sorry_ ," Pandangannya pun kembali tertuju pada mayat Eunji, "Tapi setidaknya menyenangkan, loh, bisa bermain-main dengan gadis seperti dia. Memberinya secercah harapan lalu menghancurkan harapan itu tepat di hadapannya,"

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu memutar bola matanya. Kalau masalah mempermainkan orang tak berdosa, Onew-lah jagoannya. _No offense_. _Well_ , untuk Shinee, sih. Kalau di Son of Devil, mah, malah ada yang _ndewa_ lagi levelnya.

"Oh, iya. Kau mau makan dia, kan? Jadi tidak?" tanya Onew seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada tubuh kaku nan dingin wanita di hadapannya.

Jonghyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menarik seringai lebar yang menampakkan deretan gigi tajamnya yang menakutkan. Di mana darah segar yang berwarna merah pekat masih terselip dalam celah-celahnya.

"Tentu saja jadi,"

...

"Hai, V!" sapa Yunho dengan penuh kegembiraan. Sedang yang diberi sapa masih belum bergerak seinchi pun dari posisi berdirinya sedari tadi.

Pria bermarga Jung itu pun spontan berlari kecil menghampiri V sebelum berdiri tepat di depannya, "Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu~" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

V membiarkan kelopak matanya turun dengan cepat bak tirai yang menutupi panggung kala pertunjukan telah usai. Hanya sepersekian detik, tak perlu berlama-lama, ia pun membukanya kembali. Matanya yang sebelumnya bersklera hitam kini kembali seputih salju. Sedang kedua iris ungunya dengan pupil bak kucing bertransformasi menjadi seperti sedia kala; merah dan biru.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat dengan nada dingin.

"Coba tebak, siapa yang kutelpon tadi?"

Hening.

Untungnya tak ada suara jangkrik.

Kalau ada suara jangkrik, mungkin sudah Yunho injak-injak jangkriknya saking kesalnya karena dikacangin.

Pria bersetelan jas motif garis hitam dan putih itu lantas berdecak kesal, "Duh, masa tak tahu, sih? Ya Zhoumi, lah,"

V hanya ber-'hm' ria. Seolah sedang malas meladeni rekan seorganisasinya itu. Atau memang dari awal sudah tak mau meladeni?

Yunho menghela napas singkat seraya mengelus dada dalam hati, 'Sabar, sabar,' batinnya. 'Lihat saja, reaksinya nanti pasti sangat lucu.'

"Dan tebak apa yang ia beritahukan padaku barusan,"

Ada jeda untuk kalimat yang telah diucapkan dan yang akan diucapkan oleh pria berusia 30 tahun itu.

"Teman-temanmu," bisiknya dengan nada licik ibarat desisan ular berbisa.

Pria bersurai _platinum blond_ itu membulatkan kedua matanya sejurus dengan warna irisnya yang luntur menjadi hitam bercampur navy.

...

Membunuh bukanlah kegemaran Suho. Justru membunuh adalah hal yang paling ia benci sekaligus ia takuti.

Membunuh.

Baginya kata menakutkan itu identik dengan Joonmyun.

Tiap tawa itu,

Tiap seringai itu,

Semuanya adalah milik Joonmyun. Tapi tidak dengan tubuh dan jiwanya.

Tidak akan pernah.

Segala siksaan, darah, luka yang menganga, jeritan, dan tangisan yang ada bukan ia yang menciptakannya.

Lagi-lagi karena Joonmyun.

Bahkan sampai darah segar yang mengalir di tangannya menjadi tato sekalipun, takkan ada yang menyadari. Mungkin ada yang tahu. Tapi tidak mau tahu.

Suho sendiri lupa bagaimana mulanya makhluk mengerikan seperti Joonmyun bisa bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya, dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Tapi yang ia ingat adalah kenyataan bahwa dulunya ia, anak salah satu miliarder tersohor di Inggris yang kekayaannya melebihi ayah Kris, dikucilkan dan dicemooh karena isu bahwa ia adalah pembawa sial, anak iblis, ... _son of devil_.

Menurut analisanya, hal kelam itu yang mungkin secara tak langsung menciptakan Joonmyun. Ia sendiri dulu pernah membaca dalam sebuah literatur saat ia masih kuliah.

" _Kepribadian lain terbentuk saat kau tak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakitmu. Dan kepribadian itu ada untuk menanggung rasa sakit yang tak bisa kau tahan itu_."

Begitulah kira-kira kutipannya.

Tapi, kenyataannya amat sangat jauh dari maksud penciptaan kepribadian lain.

Kepribadian lain ada bukan untuk mengalahkan kepribadian asli dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Sedang Joonmyun melakukan yang sebaliknya.

Kalau ditanya apakah ia takut padanya atau tidak, Suho jelas akan langsung menjawab iya. Namun, ia harus berusaha melawan ketakutan itu. Karena ia tak mau ada lagi korban yang jatuh di tangan alter ego-nya itu.

Terutama Zhang Yixing, orang yang diam-diam ia cintai.

...

Tao mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Sesekali ia menguap. Tak lama kemudian, ia menggulirkan pandangannya ke boneka mungil berbentuk panda yang dengan setia berbaring di sampingnya.

"Shao Mei, semalam aku bermimpi tentang―"

"Mau begadang, eoh? Biar kutemani,"

Tak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang barusan mengucapkan dua-tiga patah kata barusan, Tao sudah bisa menebak. Ia mendengus kesal. Pemuda berdarah China itu (paling) benci momentum privatnya selalu terganggu oleh sosok baru yang kini menjadi tetangga depan selnya.

Tapi, bukannya baru kali ini Kris menginterupsi?

"Tidak jadi. Aku mau tidur saja,"

"Hei, jangan marah begitu, dong. Mukamu malah tambah menggemaskan, loh," Kris tersenyum melihat pria bermarga Huang itu mulai merebahkan kembali badannya ke ranjang dengan air muka cemberut. Bukan senyum yang dipoles oleh kelicikan atau arogansi, tapi suatu senyuman murni oleh rasa senang yang terpercik dari lubuk hatinya.

"Kau tahu kisah Paris dari Troya? Ia menyelinap ke dalam istana musuhnya dan membawa kabur Ratu Helen, wanita paling cantik di dunia. Namun ia tak sadar bahwa keputusannya yang dibutakan oleh nafsu cinta itu berujung pada perang besar antara manusia dan dewa,"

Pemuda China itu memutar bola matanya dengan _ilfeel_. _Please_ , deh. Ia bukan anak kecil. Ia tak butuh didongengi oleh Kris.

Tapi bukannya kisah Paris, yang merupakan bagian dalam Illiad karya Homeros, itu legenda, ya?

"Boneka panda itu sepertinya sangat berarti bagimu,"

Mendengar kalimat dari laki-laki itu usai keheningan yang beberapa sekon menyelimuti mereka, Tao pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shao Mei. Mimik di wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, "Bukan urusanmu," Telunjuknya pun meraih tombol peredam suara. Mencegah suara-suara dari luar mengusik dirinya lagi.

Menyadari bahwa pembicaraan yang ia jalankan berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan, Kris yang masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan siku menumpu di paha dan jemari saling bertautan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Huang Zitao. Kekuatan, pengendalian waktu. Potensi ancaman, level S,"

Mutan itu bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin.

"Potensi sebagai calon anggota ... "

Satu tarikan di sudut kiri bibirnya.

"―100%,"

...

Cuit cuit cuit~ S-M-S~ Kuk-kuk~

"Eh, anjir! Ini bel paginya kenapa malah kayak BGM acara radio?!"

Suara berat Kai resmi menjadi suara pembuka di pagi hari yang indah nan damai itu di S.E.A.

"Mungkin petugasnya kurang piknik," celetuk Luhan _sweatdrop_.

"Luhan, _ohaiyou_ ~"

Luhan yang tak mengerti arti dari sapaan Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk dan melambaikan tangan

"Aku pengen cepet sarapan~"

"Dasar bawel! Sabar napa?" hardik sang mutan pengendali tanah pada saudara Kim Jongin. Persis seperti seorang istri pada suaminya yang manja.

Pemilik nama Zhang Yixing itu mendesah dengan berat. 'Tiap pagi, selalu saja begini,' gerutunya dalam hati. Kalau saja ia bisa protes, ia akan protes pada pembuat penjara ini mengenai peredam suara semua sel yang mati secara otomatis tiap jam 7 pagi dan baru bisa diaktifkan menjelang petang.

Pemuda jangkung itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang sembari mengucek kedua matanya. Mungkin untuk mensucikan matanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menangkap pemandangan-pemandangan berbau maksiat. Contoh termudahnya, ambil saja Kai. Dari mukanya saja sudah ada aura-aura maksiat.

Ketika ia selesai mengucek, pria berkekuatan penyembuh itu dibuat terpana oleh pemandangan berupa senyuman hangat dari Suho yang notabene tetangga depan selnya. Lengkap dengan sapaan 'hai' yang ia tahu dari gerakan bibirnya.

Berusaha jaim, Lay yang pipinya mulai bertaburkan rona merah muda pun sontak pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya memilih baju untuk dipakai hari ini.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Suho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Lay yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai salting itu. Mungkin sedikit tertawa bisa meredakan rasa depresinya soal mimpi buruknya semalam.

"Hayo, hayo~ Yang pagi-pagi udah curi-curi pandang, nih, ya~" sindir Chanyeol. Terima kasih kepada matanya yang sangat jeli.

"Hm? Apa?" respon pria asal Inggris itu, sekarang ikut-ikutan jaim seperti labuhan hatinya.

"Halah, Suho nggak usah pura-pura nggak tahu, deh," timpal Kai yang langsung _connect_ dengan perkataan Chanyeol sedetik yang lalu.

"Psst! Psst! Jangan keras-keras. Nanti kalau Lay denger terus marah, bisa gawat," bisik Chen dari jauh.

Keduanya pun mengangguk diam-diam, "Oh, iya, ya,"

"Heh! Heh! Ngapain namaku disebut-sebut segala?"

"Ehehehe. Nggak apa-apa, kok, Lay,"

Xiumin yang melihat tingkah laku mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Lelaki berwajah super unyu dan awet muda melebihi Baekhyun itu sekilas menoleh ke sel nomor 11 dan 12, di mana kedua penghuninya entah kenapa masih tertidur pulas. Ia pun mengendikkan bahu sebelum kembali fokus ke para _trouble maker_. 'Paling mereka habis mesra-mesraan tadi malem,' pikirnya.

"Aku juga mau pedekate, ah. Dioooo~"

"Diem, item!"

Pria asal Spanyol itu mengangguk takut, persis seperti suami yang takut pada istrinya, " _Bien_ ,"

...

"Teuki memintaku ke institutnya?"

Donghae mengangguk senang.

"Tidak mau,"

Eunhyuk berjengit kaget.

Sebelum dua sejoli tak terpisahkan yang ibarat Steve Rogers dan perisainya ini menggempurnya dengan ratusan pertanyaan berbau protes, saudara Kim Heechul pun segera menyambung perkataannya, "Aku bahkan tak menguasai rumus aljabar dan sejarah Perang Dunia 2,"

"Bukan. Bukan jadi guru. Ini lebih ke bantuan kekuatan,"

"Iya. Sekarang situasinya semakin rumit dan berbahaya," sambung Eunhyuk.

"Kita butuh bantuanmu," ucap mereka bersamaan.

'Beneran, deh. Mereka ini kalau _married_ pasti bakalan jadi pasangan langgeng dunia-akhirat,' pikir bishounen itu. Menanggapi betapa kompaknya seorang Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Kalau saja mereka itu karakter fiksi di film-film terkenal, mungkin mereka akan punya _fanbase_ besar dengan nama pair 'HaeHyuk'.

Heechul kemudian menghela napas panjang. _Mood_ -nya masih agak kacau malam ini. Salahkan pria gendut bajingan yang mengganggunya tadi, "Memang apa alasan a _ngel like_ Teuki butuh bantuanku?" tanyanya seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya bak model yang bergaya di panggung catwalk.

Raut wajah Donghae yang semula khawatir pun berubah menjadi serius.

" _Because the demons are_ rising, Heechul. _They are rising from Hell_ ,"

...

Kim Jaejoong mendesah pelan sembari memejamkan kedua bola matanya sejenak. Pemandangan dalam hutan sekitar institut yang begitu indah tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa tertekan batinnya.

Situasi dunia saat ini semakin rumit dan mencekam. Son of Devil mulai bangkit. Belum lagi semakin banyak aktivitas-aktivitas yang tak hanya membuat para pengajar di Institut Jungsoo kewalahan tapi juga ketakutan.

Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan takdir yang begitu menyiksa seperti ini?

"Hai, Boojae,"

Sontak pria dengan sentuhan warna coklat dan merah dalam helaian rambutnya itu pun membalikkan badannya. Mempertemukan manik matanya dengan sepasang manik bak rubah milik lelaki berwajah licik yang entah lewat mana kini berdiri tepat di depan matanya.

"Yunho.."

"Aku sedang bosan di markas cabang. Kau tahu, di sana sepi seperti kuburan. Kau tahu kan kuburan itu seperti apa? Bla bla bla bla bla ..."

Yunho mulai berkicau. Dia bukan burung, tapi bicaranya yang ceplas-ceplos memang seperti burung yang sedang berkicau.

"Paling juga kalau banyak orang saat ada pertemuan. Terakhir kemarin,"

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Son of Devil rencanakan?!" sergah Jaejoong tegas.

"Kalau kau tahu aku sering mengunjungimu, kenapa kau tak menangkapku saja dan menginterogasiku bersama 'teman-teman' mutanmu itu?"

Pria itu tersentak dalam diam. Kim Jaejoong _knock out_. Tidak dalam ring tinju. Tapi dalam argumentasi bertensi tinggi antara dirinya dan pria bernama Jung Yunho.

Melihat raut kaget dan bingung dari Jaejoong, Yunho pun tersenyum licik, "Aku tahu kau masih terbuai dalam jeratan cintaku," Ia pun meraih dagu Jaejoong seraya mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

Ah, betapa ia cinta pada ekspresi penuh kebimbangan itu.

"Dan anak buah malaikat sepertimu pada akhirnya akan tunduk dalam genggaman titisan iblis sepertiku,"

Dan pria itu pun melumat bibir ranum itu dengan penuh nafsu.

* * *

X

X

X

 **To Be Continue**

X

X

X

* * *

"Kau dapat sesuatu sebagai bukti, Daehyun?"

Yang ditanya pun berbalik arah dan menggeleng pelan, "Di sini kosong,"

Bar itu memang kosong orang dan segala hal untuk dijadikan bukti. Tapi kalau ditanya penghuni di dalamnya, jelas ada. Banyak malah. Apalagi kalau bukan potongan-potongan mayat yang berserakan. Lengkap dari kepala, tangan, kaki, usus, jantung, dan masih banyak lagi. Lagipula, mana mungkin mayat mutilasi mau dijadikan barang bukti?

"Yongguk, sebenarnya siapa yang kita cari?"

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa," celetuk pria dengan _codename_ Shishimato itu. Membuat rekannya, Daehyun _sweatdrop_.

Yongguk pun berdehem sejenak sebelum mengulang kembali misi untuk mereka, "Kita, B.A.P., mendapat permintaan dari SHIELD untuk mengintai terduga para anggota Son of Devil. Kim Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Ok Taecyeon, Yong Junhyung, Choi Seunghyun, Kim Myungsoo, dan ... Kim Taehyung,"

Mendengar nama terakhir yang disebutkan leader-nya itu, Daehyun kontan membulatkan mata singkat sebelum menunduk menatap lantai marmer kusam dengan hiasan darah yang mengering membentuk sebuah corak yang indah, "Oh, jadi dia juga?"

Merasa iba, Yongguk pun menaruh salah satu tangannya di pundak Daehyun, "Aku tahu ini sangat berat. Mengingat Taehyung adalah sahabat dekatmu dulu di panti asuhan," tuturnya diakhiri dengan helaan napas panjang, "Tapi bukan itu yang harus kita khawatirkan saat ini,"

Daehyun lantas mendongak seraya memasang raut wajah bingung, "Lalu apa?"

"Kau masih ingat legenda Five Kings? Para penguasa dunia yang melampaui King David, Alexander the Great, dan King Charlemagne?"

Pemuda berambut cream itu mengangguk.

"Salah satu dari mereka berada dalam Son of Devil sekarang,"

"Siapa?"

"Choi Seunghyun. Gelar rajanya adalah ..."

Suara kerumunan gagak entah dari mana bergema di luar bar itu.

"―TOP,"

* * *

Annyeong haseyo! ^V^

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang. #deepbow Maaf soalnya saya mulai sibuk di sekolah dan jarang buka FFN. Tapi saya akan usahakan untuk terus update Justice Breaker.

Nah, untuk konsep chara BAP di fanfic ini diadaptasi dari maskot mereka, Matoki. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, chingudeul bisa searching di google atau situs searching yang kalian suka.

Lalu, sebagai permintaan maaf, saya akan mulai membuka request gratis untuk chapter ini dan chapter seterusnya. Jadi, bagi yang mau request pair favorit atau bias kalian, silahkan tulis di review maupun lewat pm. Kalu nggak mau, juga nggak apa-apa. ^_^

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah setia menunggu.

Bagi yang ingin berkomentar atau bertanya, silahkan review atau pm.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter.

Annyeong~ \\(^O^)


	5. Chapter 5 : Suspicious on Riddle

Lagi-lagi di pertengahan malam yang senyap, Kris kembali melanjutkan aktivitas pendataan sekaligus penilaiannya mengenai calon-calon anggota baru organisasinya. Kali ini ia mencatatnya dalam sebuah notebook kecil yang tersedia di atas meja hias kecil di kamar—maksudnya selnya. Untuk gebetannya, Tao, beda lagi ceritanya. Toh sudah dia lakukan kemarin dengan monolog.

Eits!

Tapi, alasan sebenarnya ia mencatat pendataan kali ini bukan karena pengistimewaan gebetannya—meski itu faktor utama, melainkan karena ia sendiri bingung dan bisa-bisa lupa. Begitu. Kris memberi alasan yang pertama (pengistimewaan gebetan) supaya dibilang calon pacar romantis.

Ehem.

Kembali ke topik.

"Nama, Zhang Yixing. Kekuatan, bukan pengendalian sistem imun, lebih tepatnya .. kehidupan. Tingkat berbahaya, level S. Potensi sebagai calon anggota ..."

"Mungkin 100% jika bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai,"

"Nama, Byun Baekhyun. Kekuatan, cahaya. Tingkat berbahaya, level S. Potensi sebagai calon anggota—"

"Kurasa aneh jika calon penjahat kelas kakap punya kekuatan cahaya. Tapi tak ada salahnya. _Sometimes, well_ , _Light is Not Good_. 95%,"

"Nama, Do Kyungsoo. Kekuatan, tanah. Tingkat berbahaya level SS. Potensi sebagai calon anggota .. 90%,"

"Nama, Kim Minseok. Kekuatan, es. Tingkat berbahaya, level SS. Potensi sebagai calon anggota .."

Pria bergaris wajah tegas—namun sebenarnya aslinya lebih lawak dari _image_ dinginnya, itu pun teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, jadi dia kakak dari dua agen SHIELD itu?"

"Agen Sohee dan Uee,"

"Pantas saja wajahnya terasa familiar,"

"Apalagi dia berwajah kembar dengan dua gadis yang menangkap Chen,"

Pria itu mendengus geli dengan sedikit senyum miring bermakna gelap.

"Sungguh ironi yang indah,"

Sayangnya, belum lama Kris menikmati kenyataan hidup yang begitu manis baginya, ia mendadak tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Eh, tunggu,"

"Kok kayaknya nanggung, ya, kalau cuma satu? Apa semuanya saja, ya?"

Dan lagi-lagi, Kris harus kembali memutar otaknya 360 derajat.

* * *

Inspired by Marvel Comic Universe and DC Comic Universe

Also inspired by fanfiction God Cheater by ika zordick

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Justice Breaker**

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Crime, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horror, Suspense, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Romance, Sci-fi, Friendship

Cast : EXO and all K-Pop stars

Pair : Offical Pair of EXO and some crack pair

Rate : T+ (for story and language) and M (for bloody and sexual scene)

Warning : Mind-blowing, too many!Chara, Shou-ai, Typos, OOC, AU, Gore, dll.

x

x

Summary Chapter :

Apa yang sedang didata oleh Kris? Mengapa Zhoumi panik saat ditanya hal sepele? Apa yang tengah disembunyikan oleh Jaejoong? Kenapa semuanya serba mencurigakan?

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

x

x

" _Human hate devil and love angel. But they just like devil and nothing like angel_."

x

x

x

* * *

Bagi Chen, kekuatan milik tiap manusia adalah salah satu anugerah terindah dari Tuhan. Itu yang pernah ia dengar dari seorang pendeta ketika sedang berkhotbah di gereja dekat rumahnya dulu.

Kekuatan itu harus disyukuri. Tak boleh dirutuki, apalagi diumpati. Toh, Chen senang dengan kekuatannya ini; petir. Berkilau, indah, ... dan juga mematikan.

Dari dulu pria bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae itu benci jika mendapatkan tatapan merendahkan, menghina, atau bahkan jijik dari orang lain. Entah apa yang aneh dari dirinya. Mungkin bentuk wajahnya yang kotak seperti Spongebob—

—ralat, Spongebob bukan cuma kepala, tapi bentuk tubuhnya juga kotak. Intinya, satu paketan.

Atau mungkin suara emasnya yang membuat mereka sangat dan sangat iri. Di dunia ini hanya segelintir orang, bukan, yang punya suara seindah lantunan pujian para malaikat?

Atau bisa saja karena kenyataan bahwa ia dulunya mengidap autisme dan masih memiliki sisa-sisa sindrom itu. Orang-orang, kan, suka memandang mereka yang berkelainan mental itu seperti sampah.

Cih! Mereka sendiri yang sampah.

Oh, keceplosan.

Ehem.

Jadi, membunuh itu seharusnya tindakan yang masuk akal, bukan? Ya tidak harus membunuh, sih. Menyiksa juga boleh. Malah lebih mengasyikkan.

Apalagi Tuhan benar-benar berbaik hati padanya karena sudah memberinya kekuatan ini.

Jadi jika sedang 'berpesta', ia tak perlu repot-repot memukuli kepala mereka satu per satu sampai hancur dengan pemukul baseball.

Melihat mereka bergeliat seperti ikan sekarat di tanah saja sudah membuatnya senang.

...

Bagi Tao, kekuatan adalah sebuah kutukan. 20 tahun lebih ia hidup membawa kutukan itu dalam dirinya dan ia masih belum mau menerimanya. Apalagi menganggap itu suatu mukjizat; keajaiban.

Entah kutukannya ini lebih tepatnya padanya atau orang lain, Tao tak tahu. Tapi sepertinya sejauh ini pada keluarganya. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka, setelah enam tahun silam di mana manor keluarganya diserang secara membabi buta oleh gerombolan mafia dari Shanghai yang begitu menginginkan kekuatannya. Membuatnya terus berlari tanpa tujuan asalkan ia bebas dari orang-orang keji semacam mereka.

Kalau saja saat lahir Tao bisa memilih, ia pasti takkan memilih untuk dilahirkan dengan kekuatan yang menurutnya mematikan itu.

Pengendalian waktu.

Tao belum begitu mahir, sih, menggunakannya. Tapi konon, jika ia sudah berhasil menguasai betul kekuatannya ini, ia bisa mengendalikan dunia.

Tapi perlu digarisbawahi. **Tao tidak mau**.

Bukan maksud cuek atau jaim, tapi Tao benar-benar tak ada minat menjadi penguasa jahat seperti yang ada di film-film. Dia cuma mau hidup biasa saja. Bukan dikejar-kejar orang-orang gila kuasa yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai alat. Dia masih manusia—meski beberapa bilang dia mutan (yang ini sebenarnya yang tepat, sih) tapi sudahlah.

Sesama manusia, ya, saling mengerti sedikit, lah.

Oke. Tao sudah benar-benar kapok dan kesal dengan tipe orang-orang _mainstream_ seperti mereka.

Yah, mungkin dengan berada di tempat ini ia akan aman.

Semoga.

Semoga tetangga seberangnya, sel no. 12, tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

...

"Belum ada kabar dari B.A.P?"

Zhoumi menggeleng sekilas, "Belum,"

Tan Hanggeng sekilas melirik ke pemandangan luar Triskelion dari kaca ruangannnya. Ia lantas kembali menyesap kopi putih yang beberapa hari sebelumnya dibawakan oleh rekan kerjanya dari Indonesia. Namanya ... eng, Lumang White Coffee? Atau Luwang White Coffie? Atau apalah, terserah. Yang jelas rasanya enak, tidak perih di lambung~

Ehem.

"Shishimato dan Kekemato masih berada di Kiev. Sedangkan Tatsmato dan sisanya mulai melacak di daerah Bogota," jelas Zhoumi dengan singkat.

Direktur SHIELD itu pun meletakkan kembali cangkirnya, "Oh, iya, Zhoumi,"

"Ada apa?"

Pria berdarah China itu terdiam sejenak sebelum melayangkan pandangan penuh selidik pada sekretaris kepercayaannya itu, "Saat aku sedang berbicara dengan para BTS, aku mendengar suara nada dering ponselmu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar ruanganku?"

Sang pemilik marga Zhou nampak terkejut dari tatapan matanya, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Anu, eng ... ponsel saya tadi terjatuh setelah saya keluar dari ruangan anda. Saya kira ponselnya hilang, jadi saya telpon lewat telepon kabel di meja nona Moon Hyunah," Ia pun memutus kontak mata mereka dan berpura-pura mengamati seisi ruangan besar itu.

"Oh, jadi begitu,"

"Iya," sahutnya dengan nada tawa yang terdengar begitu garing dan dipaksakan.

Hanggeng menopangkan dagunya pada tautan jari jemarinya. Ia melemparkan pandangan penuh rasa tak percaya yang tersirat dalam air muka ramahnya.

Mencurigakan.

...

Kim Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha menjaga kesadarannya yang mulai tenggelam dalam kenikmatan penuh nafsu birahi memabukkan yang melanda dirinya. Pandangannya semakin memberat, tertutup oleh kabut nafsu.

Tangan-tangan Yunho, bagaikan ular, menari-nari di balik punggung mulus pria itu. Menggelitik saraf-saraf perangsang yang bersemayam di setiap titiknya.

"Yunho ... sudah—ngh .. Ah...!"

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan kepalanya untuk mendongak sedikit ke atas serta mengeluarkan lenguhan nikmat, kala tonjolan dada kirinya dihisap dengan kuat dan dilanjutkan oleh jilatan-jilatan yang seolah memberikan sengatan listrik ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Kegiatan panas itu mendadak terhenti.

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas hingga tinggi mereka sejajar, membiarkan tatapan senangnya bertemu dengan mata tegas Jaejoong yang kini setengah tertutup oleh nafsu. Tangan kanannya ikut terangkat, menangkup pipi kiri yang kini penuh rona merah muda.

"Tapi aku masih mau lagi, Boojae~" rengek Yunho dengan wajah memelas dan nada kekanak-kanakan yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

Nada suaranya lalu beralih menjadi seperti semula, "Aku ingin menikmati seluruh tubuhmu. Dari bibir manismu, telinga renyahmu, leher mulusmu, puting kecilmu, dan—ah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan 'burung besar'-mu,"

Jaejoong menahan desahan yang sontak nyaris mengalun dari pita suaranya ketika tangan besar yang semula mengelus lembut pipinya itu, kini menangkap seonggok daging miliknya yang mengeras dan menonjol dalam bungkusan celana jeans.

"Terutama saat meremas-remasnya,"

"Ugh—hnngg ... !"

Ia memejamkan mata dengan erat, berusaha keras untuk meredam gejolak birahi yang membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan. Namun, kenyataan pahitnya adalah semakin Yunho menyentuh dirinya, semakin tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan itu lebih banyak.

"Oh, bahkan sudah minta dikocok, hm?"

"Jaejoong! Kau dimana? Jaejoong!"

Suara panggilan itu secara tak langsung memulihkan kesadaran pria Irlandia itu sepenuhnya. Bagai mukjizat.

Puji Tuhan.

Sepetinya Dia belum rela kalau si mantan labuhan hati membuatnya klimaks.

"Ah, sudah waktunya aku pulang,"

Pria rubah itu pun memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Jaejoong.

"Kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan lagi. Oke?" Yunho membuat tanda oke dengan jemari kirinya. Lalu jari tengah kanannya ia masuk-keluarkan lubang yang dibentuk telunjuk dan ibu jari kirinya. Apalagi kalau bukan kode kegiatan ranjang yang panas.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal, "Tidak mau!"

Melihat ekspresi ketus yang justru terkesan imut itu, Yunho lantas tertawa kecil, "Sampai jumpa,"

Sosok pria bermarga Jung itu pun lenyap dalam sekejap.

Yang jelas bukan karena ditelan bumi. Bumi, kan, tidak punya mulut.

Jaejoong yang awalnya berdiri bersandar pada pohon perlahan jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya masih agak berputar-putar dan sekujur tubuhnya yang panas-dingin akibat sentuhan-sentuhan seksual pria rubah tadi. Untung saja ia belum klimaks tadi. Kalau saja ia sudah klimaks, mungkin ia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berjalan kembali ke institut.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang.

Seharusnya ia jaga-jaga membawa kertas mantra. Mutan kitsune—atau gumiho (ia tak tahu yang mana, yang jelas siluman rubah) seperti Yunho sangat piawai dalam mengendalikan gairah seksual seseorang. Apalagi kalau sudah berhubungan intim, bisa-bisa ia orgasme 20 kali dalam satu jam, yang artinya ia akan orgasme tiap tiga menit terus-menerus.

Bagaimana tidak gila, coba?

Bisa mati konyol duluan dia nanti.

"Ah, kamu di sini rupanya. Aku cariin kamu ke mana-mana, loh,"

Sosok Eunhyuk muncul dari balik pepohonan tak jauh dari hadapannya. Dari raut wajahnya, Jaejoong sudah tahu kalau salah satu rekannya itu telah mencarinya tujuh keliling.

Jaejoong pun melemparkan senyum ramah kecil ke rekannya itu. Berharap ia tak curiga dengan kondisinya yang sangat kacau ini.

"Jaejoong?"

"Hm?"

"Kancing kemejamu kenapa terbuka semua?"

Jaejoong pun sontak gelagapan menutupi torso atletis berkeringatnya yang terekspos. Wajahnya mulai merah padam penuh rasa malu. "Aku—eng, tadi ... tadi panas makanya kemejaku aku buka,"

"Tapi hari ini, kan, mendung terus,"

"Tadi juga sepertinya sempat gerimis," sambungnya dengan polos.

Mencurigakan.

...

Ruang pertemuan itu selalu temaram seperti biasanya.

Para anggota Son of Devil yang datang satu per satu hingga lengkap sudah duduk manis, menyisakan satu bangku yang menjadi kepemilikan anggota mereka yang saat ini sedang mendapat misi khusus; Kris.

Sang Ketua mendengus dengan kasar meski sudah sebisa mungkin ia tahan agar hembusan napasnya tidak membuat orang berpikir ia sedang sangat kesal saat ini. Terbawa emosi itu tidak baik untuk rencana jangka panjang.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, kita ada berita baru,"

Suasana yang sudah hening, beralih menjadi semakin hening. Semua hadirin dengan khidmat memandang penuh ke arah pemilik suara di ujung meja.

"Pembebasan penjara The Fridge mengalami kendala,"

Meski tak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya yang berselimutkan bayang-bayang gelap ruangan, namun mereka tahu betul ia sedang berujar penuh amarah saat mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya.

"SHIELD mulai bergerak dengan aliansinya. Mereka menyelidiki jejak-jejak kita tanpa luput sedikitpun. Jika kita lengah, mereka akan menemukan markas utama dan habislah riwayat kita,"

"Jadi, aku minta beberapa dari kalian untuk mengatasi para serangga-serangga itu. Ada yang mau menawarkan diri?"

...

Kyuhyun bergumam 'fiuh' dengan lirih. Suasana rapat tadi tegang sekali sampai rasanya ia bisa mati tercekik. Tapi, tentu saja ia takkan mati semudah itu. Ia, kan, iblis.

"Yo, Kyu,"

Ia yang mulai tersenyum simpul itu semakin mengembangkan senyum riangnya, "Ah, hei, Kak Yunho,"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat senang,"

"Kak Yunho juga terlihat senang, apalagi kemarin malam,"

Mendengarnya, Yunho hanya cengengesan seperti anak muda yang baru dimabuk cinta.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku habis bertemu dengan Kak Heechul, Hyukkie, dan Hae," cerita Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh? Di mana?"

"Di bar. Mereka sedang ada semacam reuni kecil,"

"Kenapa kau tak bergabung dengan reuni mereka?"

"Ah, tidak. Melihat mereka berkumpul saja aku sudah senang,"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi kita yang akan reuni dengan mereka,"

"Ya,"

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, seringai liciknya sendiri mulai mengembang.

...

Tao tak suka yang namanya bangun tengah malam itu. Membuat kualitas tidurnya berkurang. Dan sekarang alasan rasa tak sukanya bertambah semenjak Kris datang.

Pasti tiap ia terbangun dari mimpinya, Kris sudah duduk dengan kaki menyilang menghadap ke arahnya. Jangan lupa pakai senyum misterius. Ya, bukan cuma senyumannya, sih. Tapi semuanya dari tetangga depan selnya itu pasti misterius. Seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Atau jangan-jangan, bule menyebalkan itu memang berencana begadang hanya untuk menyaksikan ia terbangun?

Demi boneka pandanya. Itu namanya tidak waras.

"Hai, Zitao,"

"Huh,"

Seperti biasa, Tao mengacuhkan pria di hadapannya dengan ketus dan lebih memilih mengobrol satu arah dengan Shao Mei, panda empuk kesayangannya.

"Mau tidur lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku mau bangun dulu," balas Tao dengan sebal.

"Wah, akhirnya,"

Jelas saja Kris terdengar puas. Apalagi kalau bukan mengobrol dengan objek obsesinya sendiri secara langsung.

Pemuda bermarga Huang itu menoleh lurus pada tetangga selnya itu, "Kau sendiri tidak tidur?"

"Oh, kau peduli padaku? Aku sangat terharu, Zitao,"

"Bukan itu! Dasar geer!" elaknya tanpa menyadari ada semburat merah samar-samar di kedua sisi atas pipinya. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeram dan memalingkan muka dari pria menyebalkan itu.

Tao menghela napas kesal.

Malam ini benar-benar akan jadi malam yang panjang.

...

Jaejoong mengira saat masuk gedung megah bak puri kerajaan itu, ia akan disuguhi ruangan-ruangan gelap akibat lampunya dimatikan berhubung sudah masuk jam tidur bagi anak-anak. Namun, yang ia dapati justru Leetuk yang duduk manis di atas sofa ruang tengah institut yang lampunya masih menyala. Ia memberikan tatapan serius nan tegas di balik mata lembutnya.

"Kau bertemu dengan dia lagi?" tanya Leetuk, _straight to the point_.

"Leetuk, aku—"

"Aku sudah tahu mengenai hubungan kalian dari dulu," Pandangan tegas itu mengendur menjadi sedikit sendu, "Bahkan sampai kalian berbeda pihak seperti sekarang ini,"

Leetuk mendesah dengan rasa yang entah tak senang atau justru kecewa, "Jangan biarkan perasaanmu padanya menghalau usaha kita, Jaejoong. Ini yang sebenarnya dia inginkan,"

Jaejoong tanpa sadar menundukkan kepalanya, meratapi tiap kata dari sahabat karibnya itu.

"Dia memancingmu dengan rasa cintamu padanya. Dan ketika kau sudah tertangkap olehnya, kau takkan pernah bisa lepas dari jeratan dosanya,"

"Kau adalah Hero, Jaejoong,"

"Dunia butuh Hero. Sama seperti dunia butuh Angel,"

Kali ini, pria rupawan itu sontak mendongak dengan air muka tak terima, "Tapi aku .. aku sampai sekarang masih tak mengerti. Kenapa aku harus mendapat julukan Hero? Kenapa aku harus jadi pahlawan?"

"Tuhan telah menetapkan rangkaian takdir kita. Kita tak bisa menghindari rangkaian itu," jawab Leetuk dengan tenang dan tanpa ada keraguan.

"Kalau kita menghindari takdir, kita tak ada bedanya dengan iblis,"

...

Di fajar nan sepi itu, Chen kembali bangun awal. Pria asal Negara Menara Eiffel itu bersenandung kecil seraya duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia tak menyadari ada yang sudah bangun lebih cepat dari dirinya.

"Ah, Minseokkie!" serunya.

Yang dipanggil tak menjawab.

Saat itulah Chen merutuki keberadaan peredam suara untuk pertama kalinya. Kalau punya selnya, sih, sudah dia matikan sebelum memanggil tetangganya itu. Tapi lantas bagaimana dengan Xiumin?

Untungnya, Dewi Fortuna masih berbaik hati. Pria berparas cute itu pun menoleh ke arahnya. Bukan karena dengar panggilannya, tapi karena—well, mungkin insting.

"Oh, pagi, Chen," Suara menyejukkan bagai simponi Beethoven itu pun mengalun di telinga Chen setelah sang calon pujaan hati mematikan peredam suara selnya. Dan ia juga sudah buru-buru mematikan peredam miliknya juga dari tadi.

"Minse—uhum, Xiumin tumben bangunnya awal?" tanya Chen, nyaris saja memanggil mutan pengendali es itu dengan nama aslinya. Yah, kalau orangnya nggak dengar, sih, nggak apa-apa.

Masalahnya, Chen takut insiden Dio terulang lagi.

Tapi Chen percaya, kalau Xiumin itu bukan tipikal cowok yang bakal ngelempar meja kalau lagi kesel digombalin. Oke, bukan maksud menyinggung Dio. Lagipula ia bukan tipe yang suka nggombalin gebetan sampai geregetan. Eh, udahlah. Entar Kai bersin pas masih tidur.

"Dari pertama aku datang ke sini, aku selalu bangun yang paling awal. Kau saja yang mungkin tidak menyadarinya,"

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah bangun waktu Mr. Sipir berbincang denganku?"

"Yeah, kalau saat itu aku sudah bangun. Cuma masih berbaring di ranjang,"

"Oh,"

"Kau menyadari hal aneh tiap bangun fajar seperti ini?"

"Selain pose tidur gaje Kai dan igauan dramatis Sehun, tidak ada,"

Syukurlah, batin Chen.

Bukan begitu. Masalahnya, Chen takut kalau Xiumin tahu kekuatan petirnya masih bekerja, bisa-bisa dia bakalan jadi objek gosip semua sel seharian.

Omong-omong, teman-teman selnya bukan ibu-ibu PKK.

"Xiumin, mukamu itu menggemaskan sekali~ Aku jadi pengen nyubit pipi tembemmu,"

"Ya nggak bisa, lah, Chen. Kita kan nggak bisa keluar dari sel,"

Raut wajah pria bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae itu lantas berubah menjadi dingin, "Mudah saja. Kapanpun aku bisa meledakkan gedung ini lewat penghantar listrik. Lalu aku bisa membawamu pergi dan bersama dengamu selamanya,"

"Hm?"

Ekspresi ceria itu pun kembali.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa,"

* * *

X

X

X

 **To Be Continue**

X

X

X

* * *

Merasa perasaan ketidaknyamanannya sudah mencapai 100%, Park Chanyeol pun berdecak kesal dan sontak menoleh ke pria bereye-liner yang sudah jadi saingan debatnya sejak sama-sama masuk SEA, "Kenapa ngeliatin aku sampai kayak gitu, sih? Emangnya aku ini mencurigakan apa?"

"Emang,"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal campur emosi.

"Eh, Chanyeol. Menurutmu penglihatan masa depan itu nyata atau tidak?"

"Nggak,"

"Iih! Aku tanyanya serius, tahu!"

"Iya, iya. Emang nyata. Kayak hantu sama monster-monster dalam legenda, bla bla,"

"Aku semalam mimpi," Baekhyun kembali buka suara. Tak apa. Toh yang dengar hanya Chanyeol, berhubung yang lain sudah menyalakan peredam suara.

"Ada dua mimpi,"

"Satu, penjara ini akan diserang dan hancur,"

"Dua, Kris mengajak kita bergabung dengan Son of Devil,"

Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol spontan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut yang penuh keseriusan.

* * *

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa update Justice Breaker sekarang.

Terima kasih untuk request pair-pairnya. Ayo, request lebih banyak! Biar rame. X))

Untuk **Bao Baozi Bao** , insya allah ke depannya bakalan lebih banyak fokus ke anak-anak EXO. Hehehe. Maaf, ya, kalau EXO yang tokoh utamanya malah cuma kebagian dikit. *deep bow*

Untuk **pooarie3** , maaf aku cuma bisa nyebutin member sama grup asal mereka dan chapter pertama mereka muncul. Soalnya kalau disebutin semua, nanti kebanyakan dan membuat pusing. Maaf. *deep bow*

Chapter 1 : Shin Hyesung (Shinhwa), L (Infinite), Jonghyun (Shinee), Hanggeng (ex-Super Junior), Luna (FX), Lee Hi (penyanyi)

Chapter 2 : Junhyung (HIGHLIGHT), Leetuk (Super Junior), Moon Hyunah (ex-Nine Muses), BTS (Rap Monster, Jin, Suga, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook), Zhou Mi (Super Junior M)

Chapter 3 : Onew (Shinee), Eunji (A-Pink), Yunho (TVXQ), Super Junior (Heechul, Eunhyuk, Donghae)

Chapter 4 : Arin (Oh My Girl), V (BTS), Jaejoong (JYJ), BAP (Yongguk/Shishimato, Daehyun/Kekemato)

Untuk **Ido Nakemi** , sejauh ini jadwal update-nya kurang pasti. Selain masih sibuk sekolah, aku kadang susah dapet ide dan mood buat ngelanjutin cerita. Tapi kalau bisa tiap beberapa bulan sekali. Mohon sabar menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. *deep bow*

Untuk **LVenge** , hubungan Tao dan pandanya tentunya masih jadi misteri cerita. Nggak lama lagi bakal terungkap, kok. Ditunggu saja, ne?

Special thanks for : **LaLAYla XOXO, NumpangLewat, Guest (1), exo12, Chensation, exo-fan, kuroyuki**.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah setia menanti dan mengikuti Justice Breaker.

Bagi yang ingin berkomentar, bertanya, atau request, silahkan review atau pm.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Annyeong! (^^)/


End file.
